Robin One-Shots
by Bearbert
Summary: A bunch of funny, family, and friendship one-shots of Robin the Boy Wonder.
1. Arrow Roulett

Recognize Robin 01

A grumbling Robin walked into the living room where the rest of the team sat, instantly everyone's gaze was drawn to him.

"Dude where's your belt?"Wally blurted out.

"Out of commission so I have to use this, "Robin huffed taking a black and red bow from around him and displaying it, only then did the team notice the red quiver filled with black arrows on his back.

"What's so wrong with using a bow and arrow?"Artemis asked defensively.

"Nothing Artie, "Robin sighed as he slung then bow around him again. "I just don't want to upstage you."

Everyone froze and Wally shook as he placed both his hands over his mouth to keep form bursting out laughing, Artemis slowly stood up.

"Upstage me?"she demanded with a smirk. "HA! You may be trained by the Bat Boy Wonder but I've been using this weapon for nine years!"

Robin shrugged, "Don't see how it's so much more different from what I use."

"It's completely different, you have to aim on time, you have to make sure all your arrows are properly cleaned and such, can you even use that thing?"Artemis demanded, hands on hips. Robin smirked and pulled out an arrow along with his bow, he notched the arrow into place, pulled back with ease, and let it fly. The black arrow sailed across the room before pinning the cookie M'gann was holding against the wall.

"Yes, I can, "he said with a hand on his hip much like how Artemis first joined the team.

"Please I could do that in my sleep, "Artemis waved off though she was slightly impressed.

"I say this calls for an Arrow Roulette!"Wally declared loudly.

"You mean Artemis and I shoot to see who's better?"Robin asked.

"Oh yay! This'll be so fun, right Conner?"M'gann asked excitedly.

"Whatever, "Conner grunted.

Five minutes later fiver targets were set up for the archer and the acrobat, the two stood facing each other in the center, both had an arrow notched in their bows with the sting pulled back.

"On your mark, "Wally shouted.

"Get set, "M'gann said next.

"Go, "Kaldur and Conner said in unison. Instantly Artemis and Robin turned on their heels and started firing at the targets, walking and loading as they loaded arrow after arrow and fired right into the center, ten minutes later all the targets had a single green or black arrow in their center.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I thought, "Wally pouted.

"I'll admit Artemis you're good, but can you do this?"Robin smirked loading another one and turning towards Artemis's third target. He pulled the string back and stared at the green arrow, studying it, he left out a single deep breath and gently released the black arrow. For everyone it when in slow motion, Wally dragging his hands across his scalp, smoothing away his red hair, as the black arrow sailed for a split second then slammed into the butt of Artemis's green arrow in the target, splitting it right down the middle and even through the stone then going out the other end of the arrow.

Robin smiled slightly and turned to Artemis.

"Who's the better archer?"he asked.

"You are, "Artemis muttered staring at the ground. Robin smiled some more as he slung his bow back around himself and left the cave, a second later Red Arrow arrived, he glanced at the scene before him before sighing and turning to Artemis.

"He showed you up didn't he?"Roy asked, Artemis nodded. "Freaking Bats and their needs to show off, "Roy grumbled crossing his arms as the memories of Robin besting him in archery at age eight came flooding back.


	2. Ice Cream

"Batman, "Robin whispered as he came next to his mentor, hanging upside down like a spider with his grappling hook attached to the ceiling of the warehouse. He easily blended in with the shadows as he and Batman hid behind a stack of crates while Batman recorded everything the goons were saying.

"What?"Batman whisper-shouted back.

"Can we get ice cream after this?"Robin asked excitedly.

"What?!"Batman almost broke his whisper voice.

"Can we get ice cream? I've been very good this week. I think I'm gonna get mint chocolate chip or cookie dough, I'm still debating, "Robin stated.

"Robin we're not getting ice cream, "Batman growled. Robin narrowed his eyes and clicked a button on his grappling hook that tugged him back towards the ceiling as he continued to glare at his mentor. He silently swung from the hanging lights, he dropped behind one goon and said in the deepest voice he could. "Hey isn't that Batman behind those crates, and isn't he recording everything we say?"

All the goons turned to the crates behind them while Robin silently snuck back onto the lights above. He watched casually as Batman dodged bullets and took out each goon. "Can I get ice cream now?"he called down to his mentor.

"I'm considering it!"Batman called back as he repeatedly dodged rapid fire bullets.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Batman and Robin, in hero outfits, stood in Frosty Cream.

"Hmmmm, yeah I'm going with cookie dough, "Robin decided. The worker shakily scooped the decided ice cream and palced it onto the waffle cone.

"H-h-h-here, "he said handing the ice cream to the Boy Wonder who took it joyfully and started licking it up as he walked to the door.

"Don't forget to tip the nice man Batty!"Robin called as he kicked the door open, fired his grappling hook onto the building across the street and swung away while he licked his ice cream. Batman breathed heavily through his nose as he handed a fifty to the man and copied his protege's doing.

Batman landed on the roof top next to Robin who sat on a gargoyle, kicking his legs and licking the last of his ice cream like a five-year-old would.

"One day you're going to get me killed with all you do, "Batman grunted but a smile still graced his face, Robin pretended not to notice.


	3. Break Down

As Robin entered the Batcave Batman, who was sharpening a bat-a-rang he was going to test, noticed his left eye was twitching and seemed extremely stressed.

"Everything okay at the cave?"Batman asked casually running a sharpening rock across the jagged edge of the weapon.

"Oh yeah everything's grand, just peachy, "Robin replied peeling off his mask as he stood next to Batman.

"Glad to hear that, "Batman smirked knowing he was about to crack soon.

"Yep everything's going great, no problems at all." Almost there.

"So no ones having any trouble?"Batman asked. Just a little further.

"Nope no trouble, only the trouble we fight ahahaha, "Robin laughed nervously. One more sentence.

"That's good." Bingo.

"No it's not good! It is the complete opposite of good! They're all driving me to the point where I might become worse than Joker! Megan always saying 'Hello Megan, Hello Megan, Hello Megan' Is almost as bad as Riddler's riddles and why can't she just accept everything she cooks is going to burn eventually? She's not a good cook, so why can't she just accept that and who she is?! Oh and Superboy, always brooding, you'd think I get used to it since I live with you. But that guy is doing it 25/7 and all he does is make-out with M'gann, or work on his dumb bike, or watch that stupid static! And the absolute worse of them is Artemis and Wally! All they do is fight over the smallest thing, does Wally eat sloppily is Artemis a bossy know it all?! YES! Okay that's how they are so why can't they just get over that and. Get. Together. Already?!"

Robin panted lightly, his shoulders heaving as Batman smiled smugly at him.

"Feel better?"he asked.

"Uh, a little, "Robin admitted making his two fingers come close together.

"Good, now I'm going to give you three options on what to do. Option One give everyone axes and let them fight to the end, "Batman tossed a black ax into the young boy's arms.

"Uh that seems a little...permanent, "Robin said truthfully. "Option Two?"

"We can place you in a room and blare Blood On The Dance Floor till your ears bleed and you become deaf, "Batman listed.

"Do I even want to know Option Three?"Robin asked nervously.

"Ah, do what I do when you start your long rants or play Rockin' Robin in the cave, "Batman reached into his belt and produced two things that looked like Comm. Units.

"Earplugs?"Robin asked.

"These are specially designed to block out any noise at all, sort of like noise cancelling earphones but smaller, "Batman placed them in Robin's hand.

The next day Robin slid the earplugs in and picked up his book, he glanced over at Kaldur and noticed two black things in his ears. He smirked as he realized he must of done the same thing to his won mentor.


	4. Broken Promise

"You were off to far, "Bruce growled to Jason who in repsonse groaned.

"I know, but I'm trying!"he whined.

"TRYING isn't the same as doing, if you want to be in the field you can't be so sloppy, I will not allow it. Your aim was off, your arm was to stressed, you were relying to much on brute strength so stop it and don't be so-"

"BRUCE!"

Bruce and Jason turned to see Dick, his arms were crossed over his cobalt bird and his eyes were narrowed dangerously making the whites of his mask almost slits. He walked forward and stood between Bruce and Jason.

"Go get some coffee, you have patrol soon and I have to go to Bludhaven, "Dick ordered, Bruce rolled his eyes but left the room to get some coffee. Dick turned and smiled gently and Jason.

"He's right, "Jason sighed, Dick's smile faded and he knelt down to Jason level.

"No Jay, no. I mean were you off a little, yeah. But that's okay, everyone's rusty when they start out, "Dick assured.

"What would you know Golden Boy. You've always been the favorite, it's always been easy for you, "Jason sneered.

"Easy? Well, that's not how I remember it, "Dick laughed slightly.

"How do you remember it?"Jason asked.

"I remember long nights of training, working till my muscles screamed in pain, getting up at four A.M, to do it all over again, "Dick answered. "But what I remember most of all is being fueled by revenge, Bruce taught me that if you let revenge and anger cloud your mind, well it's going to get you killed."

"I don't want to be killed, "Jason said quietly, Dick pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Jay-bird, "Dick mumbled, Jason wrapped his arms around Dick as good as he could.

"Promise?"Jason asked.

Dick looked at the head stone that read, **Jason Todd, a great son and the world's best brother**, he knelt down and placed a blood red rose on the dirt.

"Promise, "Dick said and with that he sat in front of the grave and cried for hours on end.


	5. I Can't

**Warning: Feels**

"No,"Nightwing stated simply to a begging Red Hood as he loaded up his belt.

"Dick let me go, I can handle Joker. I can help!"Red Hood insisted.

"No Jason, "Dick repeated, he looked at Batman for help who just smirked and left the room for Dick to handle Jason on his own.

Great.

"Just let me help! Come on your not being fair! Why can't I go?"Jason demanded.

"Because, "Dick dead panned as he snatched his helmet from his hook.

"That's not a reason!"Jason growled.

"Good enough reason for me, "Dick grumbled starting towards his bike.

"This isn't fair Richard!"Jason yelled. "I can help! Ever since I came back you've never let me go on any hard missions and you can't keep doing it! I'm going to get out there sooner or later! Now why won't you let me?!"

"Because I can't lose you again!"Dick shouted back, spinning to face Jason and throwing his helmet to the ground so hard it cracked. The two stood in stunned silence before Dick continued. "I can't lose you again Jason. I can't. I'm not strong enough, "Dick said quietly. Jason hugged him tight around the waist.

"You won't Dick, "Jason whispered.

"Promise?"Dick asked.

Dick Grayson, now Batman, stood in front of the mirror in the cave, checking himself out. Jason laughed and came next to him.

"Promise, "Jason laughed.


	6. Let It Go

Robin peeked into the training room, once he saw it was clear he moved to the kitchen, then the living room, then all the other rooms. All were clear.

"Perfect, "Robin smirked as he went into the living room. He pulled a black Ipod from his pouch and set it up with some speakers, the volume turned all the way up. He selected his song and once the beginning instrumental ended he began to sing along.

'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a foot print to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like

I'm the queen'

Robin smiled through the entire time as he danced around the cave.

'The wind is howling like this swirling storm insi-ide

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I've tri-i-ied'

Unbeknownst to Robin Wally and the rest of the team were watching from Wally's phone at a nearby Starbucks.

'Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them knoooooooooow

Well now they knooooooooow"

Robin took off his gloves and threw them in the air similar to Elsa.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold me back anymoooore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door'

"He's...a really good singer, "Artemis admitted, everyone hummed in agreement.

'I don't care, what they're going to say

Let the storm rage ooooonnn

The cold never bothered me anyways'

Robin reached his hands up and unclipped his cape from around his neck letting it fall to the the floor.

'It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem smaaalll

And the fears that once controlled mee

Can't get to me at aaaaallllll'

Robin came to the edge of the floor to where there was a drop point to the pool below.

'It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right's, no wrong's, no rules for meeeeeee'

Robin shot his grappling hook into the ceiling and jumped off the cliff he sang as he twisted in the air and dived int other pool below.

'I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

Robin burst out the pool as he used his back up grapple to hook onto the ceiling and rode back up.

'Let it go, let it goooooo

I'm one with the wind and skyyyyyy

Let it go, let it gooooo

You'll never see meee cry'

Robin landed back on the cliff, he took out a handful of flash robin-a-rangs an spread them about in an R form as he sang.

'Here I stand

And here I staayyyyyyyyy

Let the storm rage ooooonnnnn'

Five seconds later the bombs burst in a blast of light and formed an R to which the team could see and they all oooohed in aw.

'My power flurries through the air into the ground

My skull is spiraling in frozen fractiles all arouuuuunnnd

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast'

Robin tore the R off his chest revealing a red, slightly lighter, spot on his left breast.

'I'm never going back'

Robin tossed his R away and spun very much like Elsa.

'The past is in the paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssttt

LET IT GO, LET IT GO

WHEN I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAAAAAAWWWN

LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOO

THAT PERFECT BOY IS GOOOONNNEE'

Robin walked to the edge of the cliff and spread his arms apart to show himself off.

'HERE I STAND

IN THE LIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN'

Robin's arms shot down to his side and he smugly raised and eyebrow.

'The cold never bothered me anyways'

And with that he turned, gathered up his stuff, and left the cave while Wally saved the video to his phone titled 'Let it go by Robin.'


	7. Interview

**Okay this one might be kinda weird-ish but the team goes in for an interview on live T.V from a request of an OC named Sarah, who is the interviewer, and answers a bunch of questions. Though the mentors didn't like it the kids convinced them it would be fun.**

* * *

"Hello people of the United States, I'm Sarah Hawkins and this is Inside Heroes Partners, "a smartly dressed red head woman said to the camera. The next frame showed her sitting in a chair with a pen and notebook, legs crossed, and a small smile. "Thank you for being with us today, "she said politely.

"No prob, "Robin smirked, he was by himself, one leg angled atop the other and his arms thrown over the edge of the chair.

"It is my pleasure, "Kaldur said, he to was alone and politely sitting with a stick straight back and his hands folded in his lap.

"Whatever, "Conner said, he was alone as well and sitting similar to Kaldur.

"Sure, "Artemis grunted, alone, she had her legs like Robin's but her arms crossed over her chest.

"Always happy to meet a fun, "Kid Flash winked, alone, his legs spread apart and his hands resting on the knees.

"Your welcome, "M'gann nodded, alone, exactly like Kaldur.

"So tell me, what's it like to work with your mentor, in one word?"Sarah asked.

"Asterous, "Robin replied.

"Pleasant, "Kaldur nodded.

"Stupid, "Conner muttered.

"Irritating, "Artemis said rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Fun!"KF said brightly.

"Exciting, "M'gann squealed.

"Uh huh, do you ever wish you didn't work with them?"Sarah asked.

"No way, come on. It's BATMAN!"Robin exclaimed.

"Never, "Kaldur said sternly.

"I don't work with him, "Conner growled.

"On an occasion? Yes, "Artemis answered.

"Of course not, he's the only guy that can keep up, "KF laughed.

"No, "M'gann said sweetly.

"Interesting, what's the one thing your mentor does that annoys you?"Sarah asked.

"He's overprotective, I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it gets annoying from time to time, "Robin answered.

"I have never had a bad thing to say but I believe it would be the fish jokes, "Kaldur said.

"Ignores me, "Conner answered.

"All day and all night it's always with what to call his hide out, do I think The Quiver is better than the Arrow Cave? Yes, "Artemis said.

"He chats with the villains. I mean sure a quip now and then wouldn't be bad, but he would actually stop and tell them about his day if he could!"KF exclaimed.

"Oreos. I know it's strange but I think he should join My Strange Addictions, "M'gann said seriously.

"Fascinating, now in the event of your mentors death. Would you give up the hero bit?"Sarah asked.

"I think I would and go back to Mars, "M'gann said sadly.

"...Yeah, I-I mean he's taught me how to control my powers. How can I go on knowing won't be ther eit back me up, "KF answered quietly.

"Probably, I mean a teenage girl patrolling a city by herself? Not without back-up and Speedy wouldn't be there, "Artemis answered sincerely.

"I don't have a city to patrol...but...Superman's the only one I can actually relate to. How could I continue what I do when there's no one like me?"Conner asked.

"Yes, I would resign and return to my studies in Atlantis, "Kaldur answered.

"...No, I couldn't. Batman put A LOT into keeping Gotham safe, who would I be to just throw that all away? I'll tell you what I'd be, another person who Batman keeps at bay, "Robin said sternly.

"That's...wow, so final question, have you ever felt that urge, that will that you and your mentor keep at bay, to kill?"Sarah asked.

"No, "KF said seriously.

"No, "Artemis answered.

"No, "Kaldur said truthfully.

"No, "Conner grunted.

"No, "M'gann said shaking her head vigorously.

"...yes, "Robin said quietly.

The lights dimmer to blackness and the show ends.


	8. How To Skateboard Like A Flash

**I am a HUGE skateboard fan and do it whenever I can, so I thought I'd put this in my story.**

* * *

"Ready KF?"Robin asked his best friend.

"Ready Rob, "KF nodded pulling his goggles over his eyes. Robin smirked, leaned down and flicked the switch on his skateboard. He then placed his foot that was on the ground behind the other one already on the skateboard, leaned forward, his arms surfer style, and waited while the skateboard began to shake. KF also smirked as he got into running position.

Finally the skateboard blasted off with a burst of fire coming from the tube at the back of the skateboard making it go fast one hundred fold.

"OH YEAH!"KF cheered as he zoomed off after the skateboard, running up to his best friend who was also cheering in victory while steering the board around cars to which Kid Flash also dodged.

"THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"Robin screamed over the sounds of the rushing wind.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"KF yelled back as they past a lady in a ruffly dress making her blush and push her hands on it to make it un-poof. The two cackled and high-fived.

"...WAIT, HOW DO STOP?!"Robin yelled, KF's eyes widened.

"UHHHHHHHHHH, "he drawled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?"

"i WAS HOPING TO CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN WE GOT THERE!"

"KF IF I SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"THERE'S IS NOT A DOUBT IN MY MIND, HOLD ON!"

"TO WHAT?!"

KF cackled and he burst forward ahead of his best friend once he was a good few miles he started running back towards him.

"WALLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Robin screamed, KF just smirked. "KFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

CRASH

Both groaned and moaned as they sat up, the skateboard lay in broken, smoking pieces, scattered all around.

"Okay even though I'll be feeling THAT in the morning, it was still pretty cool, "Robin smiled to which Wally returned. "Now next week I get to teach you how to use a grapple."

Smile gone.


	9. Chopper Catch

**The team was sent to investigate a building but it was a trap and a ton of bombs were placed around it, exploded it from left to right. Only escape is a chopper and the only person that needs to escape is Robin.**

* * *

Robin groaned as he picked himself up and kept running, behind him he could hear thousands upon thousands of bombs blowing things to smithereens.

"ARTEMIS!"he yelled into his comm. unit as the floor behind him started collapsing and was catching up to him. "TELL ME YOU GOT THAT CHOPPER IN THE AIR!"

"ALMOST, JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"Artemis yelled over the static.

"NOT AN OPTION!"Robin yelled as he covered his face, bashing through the window in front of him and falling fifty stories down. "I COULD REALLY USE SOME BACK UP SINCE I CAN'T FLY, AT ALL!"

Robin continued to fall with nothing catching him.

"LIKE NOW!"he screamed as he was very close to the hard asphalt below. Suddenly all he saw was blackness. When he woke up five minutes later he saw Kid Flash and Kaldur smiling and grinning down at him, M'gann stood behind them looking worried and Superboy stood next to her with a small hint of worry on his face while Artemis piloted the green helicopter they caught him in.

"Hey sleepy head, "Artemis greeted through their headphones.

"Thanks for the catch, "Robin said sarcastically. "But that was some pretty fancy flying, "he added as Kid and Kaldur heaved him to his feet.

"Thanks Wonder Boy, "Artemis smirked back.

"Are you okay Robin?"M'gann asked.

"Yeah but next time, lets pad the chopped with soft, feather stuffed pillows oh and DON'T LET ME FALL TWENTY STORY THEN CATCH ME WHENEVER YOU FANCY!"

Silence.

"We did catch you, "Kid said.

"I just jumped out of fifty story building and was twenty stories down before you caught me!"Robin exclaimed.

"But did you die?"Kid asked.

"I just risked my life!"

"But...did you die?"

"when we get home West you better pray I change my mood and NOT tell Batman you let me do that, ALL of you."

Everyone paled in unison.


	10. MOM

"Now remember guys Batman barely lets other capes into his city, so don't break anything, "Robin reminded.

"Please Rob, when have we ever done that?"KF asked, Robin shot him a look that said 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' and KF instantly shut up. Suddenly a black shadow leaped down and landed next to Robin and everyone instantly went into battle mode.

"Calm down guys, hey mom, "Robin greeted. Catwoman smiled.

"Kitten, do you really think it's a good idea to have your... Gotham?"Catwoman asked.

"THAT'S you mom!"Artemis exclaimed eyeing Catwoman up and down along with everyone else.

"Hey speedster, my eyes are up here, "Catwoman hissed at Kid Flash who blushed deeply.

"Moooooom, I'm trying to patrol with my friends!"Robin whined, he turned and glared deeply at Artemis and Kid Flash who were snickering evilly.

"I'm just trying to bond with my special boy, oh Robbie-poo you have some dirt on your cheek, here, "Catwoman licked the thumb of her glove and started to wipe at Robin's cheek who started fighting her off while Artemis and Wally were turning red from not laughing.

"Mom stop!"Robin complained smacking Catwoman's arm.

"Don't hit me young man!"Catwoman said back smacking Robin back to which Robin returned which then turned into a was of them smacking at each others hands with their heads turned away from each other. Suddenly a dark figure picked them up by the scruffs of their costume and pulled them apart.

"Robin, Catwoman..."Batman drawled.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Nuh uh!"

Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Stop it both of you!"Batman snapped, both Robin and Catwoman pouted and crossed their arms. "Robin finish your patrol with your friends then head home, Selena we have reservations at Le'Fronche."

Catwoman nodded then hugged Robin, "See you later Kitten, "she winked then jumped off the building with Batman. Robin turned back to his star struck team.

"What?"he asked.

"Dude I don't know if she's your mom or your friend!"Kid explained.

"Psh, it's off and on, "Robin shrugged.


	11. Five Times

**I am taking suggestions if you guys have any.**

* * *

The Five Times Robin Made A Crying Team Mate Smile

M'gann

The martian stared at herself in the mirror, in her white martian form, which was a far cry from her usual form. She sighed, she was hideous, an ugly little vermin that should hide under a rock, just like all the green martians on her planet said. Suddenly her door flew open.

"Robin!"she gasped quickly turning to her normal form, but he had seen her, but he didn't look surprised. "I know, "she said wrapping her arms around herself and staring at the floor, "I'm ugly."

"I'm pregnant, "Robin said casually.

"What?!"M'gann asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the 'confused' teen.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought we were saying things that are impossible, "Robin smirked then left leaving a smiling M'gann in his wake.

Artemis

Artemis narrowed her eyes and gripped her bow tighter as she fired arrows from the top of her apartment building, yet despite her angry expression, tears streamed from her gray eyes. Her father, her stupid, dumb, annoying, freaky father, God how she hated him why couldn't he just go away...permanently. He almost gave away who she was related to during their mission!

Suddenly a black, red, and yellow figure was sitting next her throwing exploded weapons that blew up in small explosions.

"What?"Artemis snarled at Robin.

"I didn't say anything, "Robin smirked. Artemis growled.

"Hey chill Artie, we don't get to choose who we're related to, "Robin said, smirk fading.

"Like you would know, you're related to Batman! The most dangerous human on Earth!"Artemis yelled.

"No, I'm not, "Robin said quietly. Artemis froze, everyone always just assumed the two were related given how close they were. Suddenly Robin had a black bow, with a black quiver stocked with red arrows.

"Wanna go Ti-Pi Ollie's mansion?"Robin asked holding up a roll of toilet paper. Artemis grinned evilly.

Kaldur

The Atlantean sighed heavily as he sat in his room at Mount Justice but suddenly he felt a lump under his...ahem, butt. He stood and turned to see what he had sat on.

It was a Robin plushie with a note pinned into it. Kaldur lightly picked up the plushie and read the note.

**Stay Traught Kal, there are plenty of fish in the sea.**

At the bottom of the note was a small drawing of an angelfish. Kaldur smiled.

Conner

The clone's head was bathed in sweat as he repeatedly punched the rocket-proof punching bag type thing that had dozens of dents in it. Robin had made it for him when he destroyed one to many of the usual punching bags.

"Hey Conner, "Robin greeted cheerily as he walked in. Conner just grunted and was about to hit the metal again when a small hand caught his fist. "Lets go titanium training is in session."

"What?"Conner asked genuinely confused as Robin dragged him to the training pad where targets where set up.

"Well since Superman won't teach you, I thought I'd try to help you unearth those hidden powers in you. Mwhahahah!"Robin laughed dramatically before turning serious again. "Okay, laser vision first, "Robin proceeded to walk over to one of the targets, he pulled something out of his belt and taped it onto the center, a kid-like picture of Superman.

"Now, get really angry but channel that anger into your brain and out your eyes, "Robin ordered taking a few steps back. Conner just lightly shrugged and glared at that two-face, blue loving, boy scout like, stupid piece of-

Conner jumped back as a red beam left his eyes and shot at the target but only hit the S on the Superman drawing, still it happened. Conner stared dumb struck.

"Alright Conner!"Robin cheered giving the clone a high five. "We still got a lot to do though, "Robin said pulling out another picture.

"Robin, "Conner called as the bird started walking away. He smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

Wally

The speedster stared at the purple bruise on the left side of his face and sighed. Hid dads beatings were getting worse and he wasn't sure he had an explanation for this one. Suddenly the door to his bathroom flew open.

"Robin!"Wally exclaimed. Robin smiled slightly and held something up. Upon closer investigation Wally discovered it was a well typed report for the police on child abuse, accusing Rudolph West. "Rob..."

Without another word the speedsters best friend pulled him into a hug. Wally smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you, "he murmured into the dark haired boys shoulder.


	12. How To Make A Bird Smile

**Requested by CovenantGirlLoki. Remember I could always use more suggestions.**

* * *

The Time The Team Made A Crying Robin Smile

Robin slightly smiled at the empty cave. Good. He want-needed to be alone today. He padded like a cat to his room once there he spoke very clearly to the computer in the room.

"Unlock Vault Safe R41, "Robin commanded.

"Vault Unlocked, "came the computers reply, instantly a picture of Gotham which was clichely in his room moved aside and a deep velvet wall lined with photos and other knick nacks appeared. Robin walked over and did what he did every year on April first. Remembered.

The first photo was five-year-old him with his cousin, John. John was squishing his cheeks together and smiling but Dick, being five, did the same except with crossed eyes and his tongue out. Robin smiled as he remembered his laughing Aunt Karla when she took the photo.

The next was seven-year-old him on Halloween with his mother. His mother, Mary Grayson, was dressed as an appropriate Dorthy with Dick, in a small basket, all dressed in a black puppy suit with black make-up on his exposed skin as Toto, Dorthy's loyal dog. Robin allowed a few tears to fall, his father, the Cowardly Lion, took that one.

The final was the day Dick lost everyone and Uncle Rick was placed into a coma that he could never awaken from. Aunt Karla and Uncle Rick were holding each other with John in front of them, one foot in front of the other with his hands behind his back. Next to them were Mary and John Grayson holding Dick Grayson on their shoulders like he was the king, Dick smiled really wide and waved at the camera. Pop Hayley took that one.

When the team returned they found Robin on his knees in the middle of the training pad sobbing so hard he didn't hear them come in. Instantly M'gann left and returned with a plate of cookies, she floated over to Robin with the rest of the team in tow.

While M'gann gave him cookies, Wally and Artemis argued over the fact that Batman was cooler than Superman, Kaldur attempted to break them up, and Conner just kinda brooded. Like they always did despite a situation.

Robin smiled.


	13. Damian

**Open to suggestions.**

* * *

First time Damian Wayne met the infamous Nightwing was when he saved his life. Damian was down to his last breath and had more than enough cuts on his body, courtesy of Deathstroke the Terminator. He knew it was all over when his sword was knocked away form him and he was kicked down. His jade eyes peeled open as he saw Deathstroke approaching him, the mercenary raised his sword, ready to strike him down. Damian closed his eyes and waited for the man to end him but when no unimaginable pain came he opened his eyes and saw someone had retrieved his sword and was currently blocking Deathstroke's.

"Not going to happen Wilson, "the man growled through gritted teeth as he began to push Deathstroke's sword closer to his throat.

"W-what?"Damian croaked.

"You okay kid?"the man asked.

"Always have to be a hero, huh Grayson?"Deathstroke growled as he fought against Nightwing's sword.

"Damian run, "Nightwing ordered, without waiting for a reply Nightwing stretched his foot out and pushed Damian to the side as far as he could before sliding to the opposite side, breaking the cross of his and Deathstroke's sword. Damian gingerly helped himself stand against a wall as he watched his savior. This 'Grayson' repeatedly blocked Deathstroke's every sword swing with such agile Damian guessed he was trained greatly. "Shame on you Slade, trying to kill a child, "Nightwing taunted.

"You should know I have exceptions Richard, "Deathstroke threw back, the mercenary took his sword and swung with all his might at the heroes chest but Nightwing gripped his wrist and broke it making him drop the sword. Nightwing then flipped away, throwing his sword into the dirt then balancing atop it. The hero narrowed his eyes then flipped backwards, kicking the sword out of the dirt in the process, he grabbed the hilt and threw it at Deathstroke seconds before landing gracefully on the ground.

The sword sailed straight forward and ran straight through Deathstroke's stomach and then some, pinning him to the fall a few feet behind him. The man calmly stared at the sword then back at the hero who still kept a fighting stance.

"We could have been great together, "Deathstroke said finally.

"I know, "Dick stated. Deathstroke nodded and tore the sword out of his stomach then calmly walked away in to the shadows. Once he was sure the man was gone Nightwing raced over to Damian, he gently picked the kid up bridal style.

"What are you d-d-doing, go a-after him!"Damian ordered weakly, Nightwing smiled slightly and shook his head as he ran to the chopper he 'borrowed' from Bruce.

"Sorry Damian, but no matter what, he'll always find us, "Nightwing said back as he strapped the kid into the co-pilots seat then knocked him out with a small capsule.

* * *

When Damian awoke he was in the Batcave, as wounds bandaged and such. He quickly sat up and looked around.

"Are you okay?"Bruce asked coming to his side quickly.

"That man, he saved me. Where is he? Is he here?"Damian demanded, he was mildly shocked when Bruce chuckled lightly, he then pointed to the top of the stairs. Damian followed his finger and saw his savior standing there, his arms crossed and a light smirk. Nightwing gave a two fingered salute to Damian before vaulting off the stairs and onto his bike below. The hero took off full speed through the waterfall. "Father, who was that?"Damian demanded.

"That, "Bruce smiled, "was your brother."


	14. TOTALLY SKIPABLE CHAPTER, BRONIES ONLY

**THIS CHAPTER IT TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY SKIPABLE. MY LITTLE SISTER IS A TOTAL BRONY AND WON'T STOP BEGGING ME TO DO THIS! IF YOU WANT TO SKIP YOU CAN, PLEASE!**

* * *

A swirling vortex of different colors is usually a bad thing and should be left alone till someone comes to examine it. But when it appears in a mountain full of teenagers anxious for something to do, obviously they're going to walk into it.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this, "Aqualad said as everyone got in a single file line to enter the portal.

"WHO CARES!"Robin shouted from the back and in one fluid motion pushed everyone at once into the portal. Robin then jumped in after them, laughing all the way. He laughed as he felt his molecules being changed and manipulated into whatever world this portal led to. He even laughed as he was spit out and tossed onto the pile of everyone else. "That was awesome!"he shouted standing up, when he found everyone staring a him.

Or what used to be everyone.

"Dude your a horse!"Wally shouted, he had a yellow coat with a jagged red mane and a red lightening bolt on either side of his flank. But the weird thing was the yellow wings with a red tint on his sides.

"So are you Baywatch!"Artemis yelled. She had a green coat with a LONG blonde mane and tail with a darker green arrow on either side of her flank. But no wings, unlike Wally.

"We ALL are, "Kaldur explained. He was a dark brown with his eel tattoos on his front legs and a shaved bleached blonde mane and a shaggy tail. But he had a HORN on his head. His haunches had a fish.

"Aww, we're all so cute!"M'gann grinned. she, of course, was green with a curly red mane tail and mane, she too had a horn. With a red X on her haunches.

"I am not cute, "Conner huffed. He was just a plain peach color with a shaggy black mane and tail and like Artemis had no horn or wings. With a red S on his haunches.

"Actually we're ponies, "Robin corrected. He saw everyone looking at him. "What?"

Unlike the others Robin was pure black with a jagged black mane and tail and his blue orbs visible. But the strange thing was that he had a horn AND wings. His wings were solid black but had a blue tint to it and a blue R on his haunches.

"This is freaky, "Wally said sitting down and placing a hoof to his head.

"Tell me about it, I feel like I a two year old!"Artemis exclaimed.

"I knew we should not have entered that portal, "Kaldur sighed.

"Come on guys cheer up, we'll find a way back home. But check it out!"Robin ordered and started to flap his wings with some difficulty. "Huh? Huh?"he asked them enthusiastically. Wally laughed and began to flap his wings as well, flying up to where Robin was a few feet off the ground the two high fived.

"Ooh, ooh, let me try something!"M'gann said and turned to a leaf, she closed her eyes and hero horn began to glow a sparkly brown and the leaf began to levitate. Kaldur chuckled and began to do the same to a nearby leaf as well. Artemis and Conner glanced at each other.

"Let's go see what they have to eat!"Wally shouted as he spotted a nearby fruit stand and and he was off in a...flash. Robin rolled his eyes and set himself on the ground, trotting after his speedster friend. Artemis caught up with him.

"Um hey, you have really cool eyes, "she said shyly.

"Thanks Artemis, "Robin smiled.

"For the last time, if you don't have bits you can't buy it!"

"This can't be good, "M'gann sighed. She started to go ahead but Robin stuck out a wing and stopped her.

"You guys hold back and let me see whats going in, "he ordered and flew ahead. He saw Wally arguing with the person behind the fruit stand.

"Come on lady! I told you I'm not from here! What's a bit anyways!"Wally yelled.

"Wally!"Robin shouted as he lowered himself next to him with his wings still out. "What are you doing?"he hissed.

"TRYING, "Wally emphasized, "to get something to eat."

"I'm sorry ma'am, "Robin said turning to the vendor. "Why...are you staring at me?"

"You're an alicorn, "she whispered.

"A...what now?"Wally asked.

"But I thought there were only three alicorns in existence!"she exclaimed.

"Uh...right. C'mon Wally, we better get back to everyone, "Robin said wrapping a wing around Wally and steering him back to the group.

Everyone sat in a circle in an isolated place.

"So now what?"Conner asked.

"We gotta find the big boss, the person in charge. They can help us get back home, "Robin said firmly.

"Then I suggest, we go to that castle, "Artemis said pointing to a large castle built on the side of a mountain. Everyone stared.

"Yeah, that'll work, "Robin nodded.

* * *

"C'mon Robin can't you go any faster!"Wally whined.

"Wally *pant* I'm carrying four teenagers *pant* in a magical embrace while flying to a magical castle, I *cough* don't think I can!"Robin said as he struggled with his flight pattern while keeping Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, and Conner in a blue sparkly glow from his horn. Wally merely flew ahead of everyone only stopping to complain.

"Just a little longer bud, we're almost there!"Wally encouraged. Robin growled at him and flew a little faster.

Once they reached the gates that led inside the castle they were stopped by two guards.

"Halt. Do you have permission to enter!"one of them bellowed. Robin, who was leaning against Artemis from exhaustion, glared at them.

"I just carried everyone from some small town, I am not going to be stopped by two guards!"he growled as his horn began to glow blue. "Please. Move!"he growled, without waiting for an answer he powered his horn and knocked them unconscious with a burst of bright light, blasting the gate open along the way.

"Robin I know you are tired, but please..."Kaldur drawled. Robin nodded and picked up the four in his magic embrace then started flying towards an open patio with Wally. The two landed quietly and Robin carefully set the others down. The six walked through the open arch that led inside the castle and was greeted by a dark bedroom where a sleeping pony lay.

"Shhh,"Artemis whispered. Everyone nodded and tip-toed to the door with M'gann lighting the way with a soft brown glow. Kaldur quietly pushed the door open the closed it silently behind them all. Once outside everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"Now where?"Conner asked, looking first to the right than the left of the long hallway. Robin suddenly felt an urge and he turned, walking down the right hallway.

"Robin?"Wally called zooming after him. Robin just kept walking, everyone shrugged and followed suit. They then reached a huge doorway, Robin narrowed his eyes and gripped the doorknobs in his magical embrace and pushed the door open. A long red carpet stretched over some stairs which led to a large throne. sitting on the throne was a tall pony with a rainbow mane and tail that looked like it was caught in an invisible wind, she had a large golden crown atop her head behind a large white horn, large white wings folded at her side. The six walked calmly toward her.

"Hello, "the pony greeted, almost like she wasn't surprised they were here. she calmly got up from her throne and walked in a small circle around Robin. "An alicorn, huh?"

"I uh guess, "Robin answered looking at his wings. The pony nodded. "Can you, uh, send us back to, uh you know. Our dimension?"

"No, "everyone's faces fell. "But you can."

"What?"Artemis asked. The pony smiled at Robin.

"Alicorns are the most powerful ponies in all the land, it just takes a little magic, "she pointed a hoof to his horn, "some courage, "she pointed to his wings, "strength, "she pointed to his feet, "and friends, "she gestured to the five peop-ponies behind him.

"You got this Rob, "Wally encouraged, robin gulped and nodded. He faced one of the stained glass windows and shut his eyes tight as magic began to course through his bodies and into the horn on his head. the horn began to glow a sparkly blue and a small portal, no bigger than a contact lens, began to form a few feet from him.

"You can do this Robin!"M'gann cheered, the portal grew to the size of a grapefruit.

"You have got this, Robin, "Kaldur encouraged, the portal grew to the size of painting.

"C'mon, don't give up!"Conner added, the portal grew to the size of a window.

"Go Robin!"Artemis yelled, finally the portal grew to the size of a door.

"Go! I don't know how long I can keep it open!"Robin told everyone as sweat began to fall into a small puddle beneath him. Everyone nodded and raced int other swirling blue portal. Just before Robin jumped in, he turned back to the mare. "Thank you, "he smiled then jumped in.

* * *

Robin yelled as he flew out the portal landed landed atop the pile of teens.

"Uh...all in favor of not telling the league?"Wally asked from the bottom so his voice was slightly muffled

"I!"everyone cried.

* * *

**I know Robin shouldn't have been an alicorn but my annoying sister said it would make sense since he's the main guy in all these chapters.**


	15. First Meet

Eight-year-old Dick Grayson wandered the streets of Gotham with his thirteen-year-old cousin, John. The two were not far from the fairground which held Haly's International Circus of which they were trapeze artists.

"John can't we go in somewhere?"Dick asked.

"Alright, there a jewelry store over there, why don't we find something for Aunt Mary, her birthday is today you know, "John said pointing to a large store not far from them.

"Do you have money?"Dick asked, John smiled.

"Yeah, Uncle John gave me enough, "John said patting his jean pocket. Dick smiled as they walked in, the two wandered the glass cases till Dick spotted a golden bracelet. Upon closer examination he saw it had two robins on it. "John, John!"he said excitedly pointing to the bracelet. John nodded and bought it for his cousin. But just as the two were leaving three masked man came in and started pointing guns.

"Everyone down!"one of them shouted, john quickly grabbed Dick and pulled him to the ground.

"John whats going on?"he asked.

"Shut up!"another said pointing the gun and John, Dick glared.

"That's not nice, "he said standing up.

"You wanna get shot kid?"the man snarled. Dick just smirked and suddenly jumped up, kicking the man in the face as he went, he used the mans head as springboard and flipped over him, while nearing his lower back when he was going towards the ground he kicked it hard and the man flew into the wall in front of him then slumped to the floor, unconscious. Dick felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and an uneasy feeling crept over his body, he quickly did the splits just as a piece of pipe flew where his head had been. He back-bended into a hand stand while still in the splits to upside down face the man.

Dick glared at the man and propelled himself into the air with a somersault, he landed on the mans shoulders. He grabbed the mans front jacket and pushed his feet off his shoulders and into his lower back, kicking him into the counter and knocking him out. He turned to the last man. He smirked as he retrieved a piece of pipe where another piece was already missing and threw it at the man. The pipe spun in circles as it soared through the air and hit the man smack in the center of his forehead. He slumped to the ground, knocked out.

Everyone stood and cheered, except for John who raced to Dick's side.

"Hey John c'mon, mom'll be wondering where we are, "Dick said tugging at his cousins arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Dick whatever you do, do NOT tell anyone what you just did. I'll be grounded till I'm older than a tortoise, "John said paling as he did so. But just as they stepped outside they were met with the sight of a very surprised Batman. John paled further but Dick smiled up at him.

"Hello, "he greeted cheerily.

"Are you insane kid? Those men could have killed you, "Batman said glaring down at Dick who seemed unfazed by the glare and kept smiling.

"Yeah, they could have, "Dick agreed. Suddenly he propelled upwards and flipped over Batman's head. "Bye Batman, c'mon John or I will tell, "Dick threatened. John quickly side stepped Batman and raced over to Dick.

"If you ever, EVER tell mom or dad or aunt Mary or uncle John, you'll WISH they killed you, "John threatened back but he was smiling.

"Race you back to the trailer!"Dick shouted and ran off without waiting for John to accept.

"No fair!"John whined. Batman stared after Dick, amazed. Suddenly Dick stopped just as he reached the fairground, he turned with a smile and gave a small wave to the Dark Knight, Batman gave a small smirk in response.

'Good job, 'Batman's face read though he knew the kid couldn't tell.

'Thank you, 'Dick's face read as he raced into the setting Sun. Batman's smirk melted into small, warm smile. Maybe Bruce Wayne would attend the circus.

What could go wrong?


	16. Yes, I Don't

"I don't wannnnnaaaaa!"Dick whined.

"Dick, it's not that bad, "Bruce sighed rubbing his temples. Dick let out another whine and fell face first onto the floor.

"Mhpfhrgmf, "Dick's muffled voice said.

"What?"Bruce said leaning down with his ear near Dick's head.

"Mhpfhrgmf!"Dick said louder, Bruce sighed and sat on the floor, rubbing his temples.

"You're such a pain, "Bruce groaned.

"So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!"Dick yelled jumping to his feet and walking to the stairs.

"At least a rabbit would behave better than you!"Bruce yelled back.

"You'd like it guess it's smelly like you!"Dick shouted as he was halfway up the stairs. "And smelly to!"he shouted as he slammed his door shut.

"Go to your room!"Bruce shouted up to him.

"I'm already in my room!"Dick yelled as he opened his door then slammed it shut again.

* * *

The eleven-year-old narrowed his eyes as he watched people place money in the large bowl next to him and Bruce. He glanced at Bruce who, although had a smile, was just as bored as him.

"Having fun?"Bruce asked.

"No, "Dick grumbled.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Fed and watered Ace?"

"Yes."

"Wanna ditch this place and goon patrol?"

Robin whooped with glee as he swung from the building and high into the sky.

"YES!"he shouted as he reached the highest point he could in the air.


	17. Talking At Thirty Stories

**Warning: Swearing.**

* * *

Nanananana Batman.

Robin giggled slightly as he pressed answer on his bluetooth.

"Yes Wally?"he asked.

"Are you busy?"Wally asked.

"Uhhhh, "Robin looked down form where he was thirty stories up on a glass window with suction cups on his hands and feet. "Not really, "he said as he placed his hands in one of the discarded suction cups and started climbing again. "What's up?"

"Dude, do you think Artemis is being a bitch?"Wally asked.

"Kinda hard to tell when I'm not there, "Robin answered as he continued his climb.

"Okay well I was just like eating, you know?"Wally started.

"Like you do every five seconds, yes I know, "Robin said as he released one of his hands from the suction cup and released his cape into the wind.

"And Artemis just starts ranting how I'm such a pig and need better manners, "Wally continued.

"Uh huh, "Robin nodded replacing his hand and continuing to climb.

"And eventually I got tired of it so I stood and threw a pillow at her, and she acts like I just bombed Fort Knox!"Wally yelled, Robin grimaced.

"Dude that's like right in my ear and I'm trying very hard NOT to fall thirty-five stories up, "Robin complained.

"Right sorry, wait what are you doing thirty feet in the air?!"Wally exclaimed.

"Rescuing a governors daughter, I've got twenty minutes before spies barge into her room and shoot her down on the spot, "Robin answered as he neared said person room.

"...Is she hot?"Wally asked after a moment.

"Kid Flash! She's thirteen, first of all, and about to be murdered!"Robin exclaimed as he stopped on the governors daughters window.

"Hey thirteen, you could date her, "Wally laughed.

"Haha, "Robin laughed dryly grabbing a bat-a-rang and cutting a large circle into the window. He replaced his left hand suction cup with a sticky glove.

"Well God knows you could use a girlfriend, I mean there are six-year-olds dating in Gotham!"Wally said.

"Yeah, but they're all like hookers and strippers daughters, "Robin explained as he placed his hand on the center of the glass and pressed it into the room. "And you're one to talk, where's YOUR girlfriend?" Robin asked as he stepped into the room.

"Please, M'gann acts like she doesn't dig me, but she totally does, "Wally insisted.

"Uh huh, okay, "Robin agreed sarcastically as he led the girl to the window. "Why can't you and Artemis just get together already?"Robin asked as he literally shoved the girl out the window without any equipment. He then jumped after her placing one hand back into a suction glove as flew after the girl.

"Dude, not in a million years, "Wally growled. "Hey, you're on the news."

"Really, I couldn't tell from all the news vans, "Robin said sarcastically as he caught the go by her ankle and reattached the window with one hand. "Are they getting my good side?"

"Nah bro, from here you look super chunky, "Wally sighed.

"Damn, "Robin cursed yanking the girl up so he had an arm securely around his waist then released the glass again. "One sec KF, hey bitch can you stop screaming in my ear, yeesh!"Robin shouted to the girl who instantly shut up.

"Dude are you even allowed to curse?"Wally asked.

"Hell no, that's why I used to say 'holy' a LOT, "Robin cackled pulling out his grappling hook and attaching it to a building across the street and swinging in a full circle.

"Sweet move, "Wally remarked as Robin landed gracefully on the ground then set down the girl who was held a few inches off the ground.

"I try, "Robin said through his smile as he released the girl into her fathers arm, waved to the cameras, then shot off with his grapple. "I gotta go Wallman, I'm about to get grounds for swearing, "Robin sighed as he landed on the building and was met with a Batglare. The last thing he had heard was Wally laughing before he hung up.


	18. Nightmare

**Requested by Moth165 and Guest.**

** I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking.-Finnick Odair**

* * *

Robin's breathing increased as he tossed to and fro on his bed in the mountain. Hr let out a small whimper.

In his head where usually you're supposed to be safe the image of two people falling then another of a little boy kneeling next to the two people, drenched in their blood kept popping up in Robin's mind, replaying over and over like a song stuck on repeat. He couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed.

M'gann jolted awake, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her door flew open and Conner, Wally, and Artemis ran in.

"M'gann, what's wrong?"Conner asked as he pulled her into his arms as M'gann sobbed.

"It-it was awful, my d-dream. I saw two people f-falling to their deaths, and-and a little boy! Oh God, he was their son and-and he watched!"M'gann cried. Wally's eyes widened.

"Robin, "he gasped dashing out of the room so blinded by brotherly-worry he ran into the wall outside. He quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring his stinging cuts, and dashed down the hall with the other three after him. He quickly skidded to a stop in front of a black door with a golden R inside a red circle. He slammed his fist on the door. "ROBIN!"he shouted as he pounded on the door. Suddenly Conner pulled him out of the way and smashed down the door, Wally shoved him out of the way and ran to the queen sized bed where a screaming, tossing, crying Robin layed.

"Robin!"Artemis gasped as Wally grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"Robin, come on buddy wake up. Its not real. WAKE UP!"Wally yelled. Robin's blue eyes flew open, once they saw Wally he threw himself into Wally's arms. Sobbing into his chest as Wally rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. "Artemis, go call Red Arrow, "Wally whispered.

"Excuse me"Artemis started.

"Now!"Wally snarled but quickly went back to trying to calm down Robin. Artemis rolled her eyes but left to call the other archer. Not two minutes later Roy came barreling down the hallway in only jeans, socks, and a mask. He moved the three out of the way and snatched Robin from Wally, rocking the still crying bird like a baby. Wally stood and walked over to everyone as quietly as possible.

"Is Robin okay?"M'gann asked, Wally ignored her as he herded the three out of the room.

"Go back to sleep guys, we've got this, "Wally whispered and closed the door with a soft click. The three looked at each other but went to their rooms. Wondering you those two people were and why Robin was so upset about them.


	19. Halloween With Batgirl

"I hate patrolling on Halloween, "Robin grumbled to Batgirl (A/N: I'm using her outfit from The Batman) who was throwing bat-a-rang after bat-a-rang into the form of a smiley face at a blank billboard across the street, equally bored as kids bellow ran from house to house collecting candy while getting to play dress-up.

"I know, I could be down there collecting sweets, "Batgirl agreed pointing to the street with a bat-a-rang. Suddenly Robin smiled evilly.

"So why don't we?"Robin asked in a evil voice, Batgirl matched his smile and the two started cackling together when lightening stuck a few feet from them.

"Whoa!"Batgirl said jumping back.

"What's with the lightning? It's not even raining, "Robin asked staring at where the lightning was.

"Weird, well come on, "Batgirl ordered jumping from the building they were on. Robin followed, still staring at where the lightning struck.

The two partners of the Dark Knight happily laughed along with the many children around them as they raced to the next house, bags already halfway full from their 'very realistic' costumes.' As they walked up to another house a lady dressed as a witch laughed when she saw the,

"Are you two entering the costume contest downtown?"she asked placing a Kit-Kat into Robin's bag. Batgirl was about to say no but Robin intervened.

"Actually yes, Robin and Batgirl, our dad was Batman but he had to uh...my aunt went into labor, "Robin explained smiling widely. The lady nodded and closed the door.

"Robin I don't think-"Batgirl started but Robin slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Exactly Batgirl! don't think, now come one. We've got a costume contest to win!"Robin cheered pulling out his grappling hook and swinging away towards downtown, Batgirl rolled her eyes bu followed.

Half an hour later the two held up a huge golden cup filled to the brim with candy and had WINNER OF THE ANNUAL GOTHAM COSTUME CONTEST written in huge letters. They smiled as a reporter took their picture and they posed dramatically for others. Batgirl forced one of them to send her the picture of Robin in the candy, his hands squishing his cheeks as he formed it into the most adorable face. The two were still laughing at the picture as they sat on a rooftop, the cup of candy behind them after dragging it over a million rooftops.

"You are so cute!"Batgirl cooed as she posted it on her facebook, her Batgirl facebook of which she had millions of followers.

"You only have 1, 456, 783 followers? HA! I have 3, 457, 286, 190, I'm more liked than you!"Robin laughed.

"Shut up!"Batgirl laughed shoving him gently.

"What's this?"a deep voice growled. The two jumped and turned to see Batman pointing to their golden cup of candy.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, a reward for being the best partners in the world?"Batgirl asked hopefully.

And that's how they ended up scrubbing the batmobile with toothbrushes till they could see their reflections in it.


	20. Super Robin! Part 1

"Could you two at least TRY to focus on what's going on?"Batman growled to his partner and the Boy Scout who smiles instantly disappeared and Superman set Robin down since he was flying him around.

"Sorry Batman, "the two muttered, Superman crouched down next to the Dark Knight.

"So is it Luthor?"he asked using his x-ray vision.

"Yes, we're going to have to go in for a closer look, "Batman stated, Robin was already atop the building's roof, prying the vent hatch away then diving in.

"Excited, is he?"Superman asked as he landed on the rooftop with Batman.

"He likes to 'whip the bald guy's butt', "Batman quoted as he peered into the skylight. "I have a plan, "he grunted.

"What is it?"Superman asked also peering into the skylight.

"This, "Batman said and quickly shoved Superman through the skylight. The Man of Steel landed at Luthor's feet with a decent sized dent in the concrete.

"Superman!"Luthor growled, reaching into his pocket for kryptonite but his handed was batted away by a black glove.

"Aw come one Luthor, why can't we have a civilized conversation?"Robin joked as he yanked the kryptonite out of the mans pocket and slipped it into a lead lined pocket. "Okay, now we fight, "Robin cackled as Luthors men began to fire bullets at the Boy Wonder. Luthor quickly turned to his machine, typing a few things in, suddenly a burst of green electricity rippled around Superman who seemed greatly affected. A second green shock came out of the machine and was heading for Luthor but Robin was swinging in his direction.

"Robin!"Batman shouted as Robin was cross fired, the green electricity shocked the Boy Wonder and he released his grappling hook, falling to the hard ground, withering in pain and screaming.

"No!"Luthor roared diving for Robin but was met with a black fist and tossed into the arms of his men. Suddenly the electricity ceased and Robin and Superman layed on the ground. Superman groaned as he picked himself up onto his hands and knees.

"I-I feel different, "he said staring at his hands as if something was new about them. He looked over to Robin who was twitching repeatedly. Batman was instantly at his side as Luthor's men carried him away. "Is he okay?"Superman grimaced clutching his head. Suddenly Robin started floating, up and towards the ceiling which is what he woke up to.

"W-what? Who put me on the ceiling?"he asked but he was quickly placed back on the ground when red beams shot out of his eyes and blasted him back into the concrete. "That-that didn't hurt, "he said, his voice sounding millions of miles away. He slowly got to his feet, staring at Batman than Superman with his uncovered blue eyes. "What happened to me?"he asked in a trembling voice.

"Calm down Robin, deep breath, "Batman ordered. Robin nodded, breathing in, but when he blew out ice coated the ground in front of me. Robin covered his mouth with his hands and backed away into Luthor's machine which toppled down once he touched it. Robin spun on his heel as the machine came crashing down.

"Oh, heh heh, "Robin laughed but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"What is going on?"Superman demanded, Batman sighed heavily as he picked Robin up bridal style.

"I-I think Luthor took away your powers, and gave them...to Robin, "Batman whispered.

"Oh, heh heh, "Superman laughed before passing out flat on his face.


	21. It Is Not My Fault, I Know

It has been six weeks since Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne, but he was feeling suffocated in the large mansion. So he slipped on a hoodie and climbed out with his window, over the wall, and ran into the pouring rain of the night of Gotham. His red hoodie was pulled over his face, hiding most of it. He stuck mainly to rooftops, preferring not to go on the crime infested ground. He knew it was dangerous to be out in Gotham, especially a little boy all alone like him, but hey he could take them.

Dick barely grunted as he ran up the wall like a spider, flipping backwards once he reached the top and landing on the building behind him. He was about to turn around when the hairs on the back of his neck rose, something was off, someone was here. Dick sighed.

"Batman, "he said pulling his hoodie off his face and getting what was covered soaked in seconds. The Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in.

"What are you doing here? Gotham is no place for a child, "Batman growled.

"Just needed some air, "Dick mumbled crossing his arms and staring at the ground, before Batman could say anything Dick spoke. "Do you ever wish you had superpowers?"

"No, "Batman said instantly.

"But if you did, what would your first thing you would do?"Dick asked as the rain soaked him to the bone.

"Try to get rid of them, "Batman grunted, Dick mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What?"

"Nothing, "Dick sighed turning and jumping off the building he was one, Batman looked down and saw the kid racing along the edge of a building below, jumped off of the edge, and disappeared around a corner. Batman sighed and left to go finish his patrol.

Back at the manor Dick was now in his fathers old white, over-sized, hoodie and over-sized black sweatpants with black socks. His ebony hair was tousled form being towel dry but always somehow fell into the most perfect messed up look. He ran his hands lightly over the glass of the picture and yet no tears fell. Despite all the teasing he used to get, people saying it was his fault they died, and despite never getting to say goodbye. Dick still felt that his parents were right next to him through it all, whispering in his ears that those kids were just being stupid, even though his mom hated that word. Dick smiled softly and dug under the plush covers of his bed, clutching Peanut tightly to him.

In the Batcave, Bruce gave a content smile and switched off the camera in Dick's room. He was glad the boy was finally at peace in his mind.

* * *

**Dick had mumbled 'I would have gone back to say goodbye', just so you know.**


	22. Roll Out

Dick Grayson was beyond bored. The eleven-year-old was currently waiting for Bruce to get out of his meeting. Of course being grounded he didn't have any electronic to entertain him. He suddenly got the most brilliant, most stupid plan someone if his age could get.

Bruce stifled a yawn as he got out of the meeting when suddenly something came barreling in front of him, nearly knocking him into his associates.

"SORRY BRUCE!"a voice called from the direction the object was headed.

"Dick?"Bruce said staring down the hall. Yes Dick Grayson had stolen a fire extinguisher and a rolly chair and was more barreling around the halls of Wayne Tech like a rocket. "BEST. IDEA. EVER!"he declared as he stalled a woman so much she dropped her papers. He slowed to a stop in the elevator where several people stared at him curiously. He nodded politely as he pushed himself or onto the first floor and started rocketing around again.

Suddenly the extinguisher ran out as he headed for the indoor fountain.

"Oh no,"he said two seconds before his chair slammed onto the edge of the fountain and the him in. He coughed up water as he poked his head up, tossing his hands up and creating a splash. "That was awesome!"he cheered when something pulled him out by the scruff of his shirt, he looked up to see Bruce glaring slightly at him. "Uh, if you let me go note I won't tell Alfred who are all the rice crispies, "Dick bargained. Bruce thought for a moment before sighing and setting his ward on the floor.

"Car. Now, "Bruce ordered. Dick grumbled incoherently as he trudged outside to the car.

"Can I do it again?"Dick asked as Bruce got in the car.

"No ,"Bruce growled, Dick pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm still gonna, "he grumbled.


	23. I Guess I Always Dreamed

**Warning: Feels.**

* * *

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of Roy and Wally fighting. Roy had come in to the cave to tell Batman something when Wally just snapped on him. Kaldur tightened his hold on Robin's shoulders as the screaming went back and forth.

"Guys stop!"Robin yelled, they both turned to him.

"Stay out of this Robin! You don't know anything, you're just a child like the rest of everyone on this team!"Roy ordered.

"Yes Roy I am a child, a child who's been through more than you!"Robin yelled back. Roy rolled his eyes and started to leave but Robin continued. "Do you have any idea what I've been through. Torture, living my worse nightmare, turned against my own team, and you have the gall to say I don't know what it's like?!"

"I BURIED MY PARENTS ALONE ROY!"

Roy stopped and a heavy silence befell everyone, Artemis, Conner, and M'gann had come in but were now also completely silent. Robin's breathing was heavy and tears streamed through under his mask from his tightly shut eyes. Roy slowly turned back to him with a sad expression, suddenly Batman came out of the shadows and practically ran towards Robin who fell on his knees, clutching his arms tightly.

"Robin..."Roy started but froze when Wally sped in front of Robin and Batman with a glare worse than Batman's. Wally glared at him awhile longer than dashed to Robin and helped him, along with Batman, to his feet and towards the zetas. The rest of the team glared at Roy as well and left, except Kaldur. "I didn't mean...I-I just, "Roy sighed heavily to end the sentence.

"I do not know much of family Roy, but I know you do not hurt your brother like THAT, "Kaldur sneered then turned on his heel and left with a burst of realization.

* * *

Eight-year-old Dick Grayson watched with tear filled eyes as the caskets were lowered into the ground. He walked forward as soon as the dirt filled the holes and gently placed two blood red roses on the mound before backing away. No one was with him, his cousin died with his mother and father, no siblings, no grandparents, no one. Dick had to bury his parents alone.

Now thirteen-year-old sat behind the tombstone, leaning against it, of his mothers. His face grimly turned up towards the night sky, tears falling silently down his cheeks.

"I guess I just always dreamed, you'd be there for me, "Dick whispered before burying his face into his hands and crying to his heart's content.


	24. Super Robin! Part 2

The team was lined up in the debriefing room, they saw Batman and Superman, glare from Superboy, but no Robin.

"Where is Robin?"Kaldur asked.

"Up here!"a voice called. Everyone tilted their heads to see Robin his face to the ceiling, literally floating there.

"What are you doing up there?"Artemis asked.

"Oh just enjoying the view, "Robin called sarcastically.

"During a mission in Metropolis, there was an accident. Luthor created some sort of machine to give Superman's powers to him but Robin intercepted the one targeted for Luthor, "Batman interrupted. Suddenly Robin sneezed making red lasers come out of his eyes and blasting him into the ground below creating a large crater in the earth.

"That didn't even hurt, "Robin mumbled climbing out of the crater.

"So Robin has Superman's powers?"Wally asked as Robin started to float back up to the ceiling.

"Yes, "Batman answered grabbing Robin's ankle and pulling him onto the ground. "But that's not all, "Batman continued and pulled out a large chunk of kryptonite from his belt, Superboy instantly back away. And it wasn't the fact that Superman wasn't affected it was the fact that Robin wasn't like he should have been. Batman dropped the stone back into the lead lined puch. "Given his human DNA fusing with kryptonian Robin is immune to kryptonite , but he is still open to magic as is everyone, "Batman finished.

"Dude this is so cool!"Wally exclaimed dashing over to his best friend. Robin sighed heavily making an icy breath freeze the ground in front of him.

"GRRR, ISN'T THERE ANYWAY TO TURN THESE STUPID THINGS OFF!"Robin screamed making red lasers leave his eyes once again, nearly zapping off Artemis's hair. "Oops, sorry Atry, "Robin sighed sitting down on the ground crossed legged but soon started to float back to the ceiling in the same position except upside down.

"Uh, Robin you're floating, again, "M'gann called. Robin glared at the wall in front of him but destroyed that section with heat vision.

"Robin, just cam down. It took me sometime to learn how to control my powers to, "Superman said, speaking for the first time.

"But I don't even WANT powers, they're so frustrating!"Robin whined as he plummeted into his previous crater. Batman hid his smile and pulled his partner out of the hole, keeping a hand in his own as Robin started to drift upwards again. "Ugh, I feel like the ball of a paddle ball, "Robin grumbled when he suddenly shrieked and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"What is it dude?"Wally asked nervously.

"X-ray vision. I j-just saw Artemis, oh God get the image out of my head!"Robin yelled slapping the side of his head with his hand when he fell flat on his face. "Ow, "he mumbles sarcastically, though it is muffled since he's in the ground.

"Wait, did you see me naked?"Artemis yelled kicking the kid in the head even though it didn't hurt.

"No!"Robin cried lifting his head out of the floor. "I saw your insides, bleck!"Robin exclaimed sticking out his tongue.

"Careful Robin, you have like twelve different visions, "Superman warned. Robin groaned and slammed his head into the ground again.

"Till we find a way to reverse this you all are to watch Robin carefully whilst you're on missions. Superman, you will continue your civilian life but Robin you're gonna have to stay Robin, can't risk you Supermaning in public, "Batman stated.

"You're not pulling me from missions?"Robin asked as he stood up, trying to focus on staying on the ground.

"You would just sneak off on them anyways, "Batman smirked slightly to which Robin grinned and hugged Batman. But due to his new found strength he might have broken a few things.

"Sorry, "Robin said quickly putting his mentor back on the ground.

"It fine, "Batman heaved holding a hand to his chest. "Just...pain."

* * *

The team was sent to investigate a local drug bust, but Artemis and Kid Flash, being who they are, blew their cover with arguing and now everyone was running from bullets. Robin started to float.

"Oh come on! NOW!"Robin shouted over the sounds of metal whizzing past them.

"Good thing the bad guys are really bad at shooting!"Wally yelled to his best friend who was now running on the ceiling.

"Wait a second, I've got Superman's powers, duh, "Robin smirked hitting himself in the head as he threw himself behind his team mates. "You guys keep going, I got this!"Robin shouted. The team nodded and raced off, Superboy more hesitant. Robin turned around to see he had been surrounded.

"Alright kid, no funny business, or we'll shoot, "one of them threatened.

"Well then do it!"Robin taunted opening his arms away from him to show he wasn't armed, the man smirked and opened fire but the bullets just bounced harmlessly off the boy. "Oh that is awesome!"Robin grinned to the man. "Now it's my turn."

The people paled noticeably. Robin smirked and jumped off the ground, just as his feet touched the ground he slammed his fist as hard as he could into the steel ground. The steel shot up in spikes, throwing the men far back, successfully knocking them out. Robin grinned, but it was a normal 'I just kicked the bad guys butt grin' it was more of an 'let's finish this' grin. His eyes began to glow red with laser vision and he was just about to melt their brains into oblivion.

"Robin, "a tentative voice said. Robin's eyes returned to normal and he slowly turned to Wally. "Uh, everyone's ready to leave, are you...?"

"Oh, um, uh, yeah. Let's go, "Robin said quietly and followed his best friend down the hall, his head pounding with thoughts.


	25. Ice Cream Number Two!

**To Moth165, I think your fanfiction is going to be really great. I love 'The Batman' and look forward to reading it within time.**

* * *

"Are you sure this a good idea?"M'gann asked tentativly.

"Don't worry babe, me and Rob have done this millions of times, "KF grinned to his crush. The team had the day off so Robin and Wally, being the 'geniuses' they are decided to go get ice cream in their superhero forms. Yes. Great idea. The bell jingled merrily as Robin pushed open the door and everyone marched in. The four people and the worker snapped to attention to the brightly dressed people, not just any people. Heroes.

Robin gasped dramatically and grabbed KF's costume collar, "Kid they have a topping bar!"

KF gasped even more dramatically and dashed to the ice cream dispenser. "I'm getting strawberry and chocolate and vanilla all together!"Wally cheered as he grabbed a bowl and began to dispense the said ice creams into the bowl. Robin and M'gann giggled and joined him.

"I like cookie dough!"M'gann said cheerily filling a waffle cone with the brown ice cream.

"I like chocolate!"Robin joined filling a cone as well. Artemis, Superboy, and Kaldur looked at each other, shrugged, and each grabbed a cone as Wally piled his three ice creams with chocolate chips, peanut butter candy, hot fudge, graham crackers, chocolate graham crackers, and M&M's.

"So Artemis, what's your favorite ice cream?"M'gann asked the archer.

"Strawberry, "Artemis grumbled filling her cone as Superboy and Kaldur both got chocolate.

"Uh, Robin are you not going to get toppings?"Kaldur asked the ninja who was standing to the side while everyone topped their ice creams.

"Are you kidding? I shouldn't even be having this, "Robin cackled gesturing to the cone in his hand. "Here, I'll pay, "Robin said and walked up to the cashier. He slipped out a solid black credit card that had 'Robin The Boy Wonder' as the name. He handed it to the teenage girl.

"Uh...right, "the girl said. Robin felt a tug on his cape as the girl swiped the card, he looked down and saw a seven-year-old girl with curly golden pigtails.

"Are you Robin?"she asked, Robin smiled and knelt down to her level.

"Yes, I am, "he answered. The girls face brightened instantly.

"I'm Molly! You'e my most favoritest hero ever!"she declared.

"Awww, thank you. You are so cute!"Robin grinned pulling the girl into a hug, the girl giggled as he released her. "You know what Molly? I'm making you an honorary Robin Member of...my super secret Robin kick-butt force!"Robin declared unlatching his cape and wrapping it around the girls shoulder and locking it into place around her neck.

Molly grinned wider and rushed back to her parents to tell them about just happened. The team smiled at Robin as they left.


	26. People Can Change

Kid Flash coughed awkwardly and Artemis rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Everyone, which consisted of the team, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and The Flash, shifted their weight awkwardly as they stood on the rooftop in Gotham. Robin narrowed his eyes and stood a little taller, very defensively next to a man.

A man who just so happened to be a bad guy.

Joker.

"Robin, no...just no, "The Flash said finally, shaking his head.

"Why not? We're the good guys right, we're supposed to help people, "Robin said defensively.

"Robin, he's the Joker! This man is not even human!"KF exclaimed.

"Anyone can change Kid, why can't he?"Robin demanded.

"Because he's him!"Artemis exclaimed gesturing to the mad man.

"Well, I just can't believe you people! Anyone can change...anyone, "the way he said anyone made everyone feel a sense of depression and Robin gazed at the ground as if caught in a memory, he shook his head quickly. "I'm giving him a chance, and either you all support me, or I walk away this second, "Robin growled, Batman sighed.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but you know I'll always be with you, "he said. Robin smiled slightly and put a hand on Joker's back.

"C'mon Joker, we'll go patrol now. Okay?"Robin asked, Joker nodded and a slight, genuine smile, drifted onto his face as he and Robin lept off the rooftops.

* * *

"Think you can handle this?"Robin asked as a woman was about to get mugged.

"In my sleep, "Joker smiled as he jumped onto the ground. Robin smiled also and followed suit. Robin took out two of them and he turned to see how Joker was doing with his guy when he saw the man about to slash the thugs throat.

"Joker no!"he shouted grabbing Joker's arm, but the man was stronger than he looked. "Joker stop! You can change, you...can't...kill, "Robin said as he struggled to pry Joker's arm and hand away from the thug.

Joker shook his head and threw the man on the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was just...I'm sorry, "Joker said quietly putting his knife away. Robin sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

In the mountain, Robin hung upside down by his grappling hook as he watched the security tape of Joker in his holding cell.

"Having second thoughts?"Kaldur asked walking up to the Boy Wonder.

"And thirds, and fourths, "Robin sighed. "But I don't wanna give up on the guy, y'know? Not if there's a real chance."

"Self delusion in the pursuit of victory is the path to defeat, "Kaldur said.

"You're making words but..."Robin trailed turning his head towards his friend.

"Don't lie to yourself just because you want to be right, "Kaldur explained.

"I'm doing this for him, "Robin defended.

"If that is true. Help where he needs help. Help him be a man first, "Kaldur said looking at the Joker. "A joke second."

"Thanks Kaldur. You always know the perfect cryptic thing to say, "Robin joked, Kaldur smiled.

* * *

Robin and Joker sat on the rooftop of Gotham.

"So what do you want to do?"Robin asked.

"I thought we were protecting people, "Joker frowned.

"Well yes, but nothings happening right now, so why don't be do something...normal?"Robin asked.

"I like baseball, "Joker smiled but just then an explosion went off and Penguin came running out of a nearby bank.

"Ugh, Penguin. Don't worry Joker, anyone could handle this butterball, "Robin assured standing up, but Joker looked ready to pounce on the bird themed man. "Hey Joker it's okay, the cops can handle this, "but Joker was already gone. "Oh no, "Robin sighed and took off after him.

Robin saw Joker running straight at the bird, he pushed a man aside who was about to fall into a tree chopper, Robin snatched the mans collar and heaved him to safety before jumping in front of Joker.

"And that is the official time to stop Joker!"Robin shouted.

"Why? I can catch him. Why shouldn't I?"Joker growled.

"Because Batman doesn't give third chances, and I stuck my neck out for you!"Robin shouted.

"Why what do you get out of this? A promotion?"Joker snarled.

"No Joker, I just want to see you win, "Robin said quietly. Penguin cackled and Joker turned and enraged face towards him.

"I will end you!"Joker sneered pushing past Robin and running at the fat man. Robin threw a bird-a-rang and pinned said man to the wall before catching Joker's arm.

"Follow me out of here. Right Now, "Robin ordered. Joker grinned at him, not a happy to see you grin. Joker grin. "No Joker stop. You can stop this, you can choose your own fate!"

"Sorry kid, "joker said desecretly pulling out a knife. "But I don't want to stop."

Robin quickly jumped away as Joker laughed and began running through the streets, but an invisible force lifted him onto the roof. Robin turned towards his team.

"Glad it isn't me, "Artemis smirked as Joker began to bomb the city.

"Save it Crock, I blew it. Joker wasn't ready and I pushed him out there. All because I wanted a win, "Robin sighed. "Let me handle him, this is my fault."

"Sorry man, but you're overruled. We got orders from the big guy to take Joker out in a full body cast, "Wally said. Robin just sat down on the rooftop on his knees and buried his face in his hands as his team took out Joker.

* * *

"A long time ago, I had a friend. He lost his arm saving me and it kinda drove him secretly crazy, even Bats didn't notice."

Robin stared into his hot chocolate.

"But one day he found this serum that heals anything, and when he took it, it finally broke that small barrier keeping him from going insane."

Robin took a small sip.

"Just knowing the reason he took that serum was to get back what i basically took from him. It's not easy. I feel like maybe if I helped Joker, maybe it would make up for not being able to help my friend. This all happened not to long ago, y'know."

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. This wasn't just your fault, we both thought Joker could be changed and we both rushed him into it. He jsut wasn't ready."

Robin just continued to stare into his dark drink which had now gone cold.


	27. Fear Gas

Covert mission.

Yeah.

Right.

The team had been captured by none other than Gotham villain, Scarecrow. Well the team, minus our faithful ninja. But of course Robin would do anything as long as no one else got harmed, Scarecrow knew this. he had tangled with the boy dozens of times, it wasn't hard to find a weakness in his tough guy armor.

"Come out bird boy, "Scarecrow shouted to the darkness. He pointed a needle against Kid Flash's cheek, said speedster froze from fright as the needle pushed further against his skin. "Or Flash Junior gets a taste of my new fear gas, "as he said this the needle broke a barrier in Wally's skin and a thin line of blood dribbled down the speedsters cheek, Scarecrows finger started to press onto the push.

"STOP!"Robin yelled stepping out of the shadows, hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Belt, "Scarecrow growled. Robin narrowed his eyes and clicked his belt off, throwing it to the side. Two goons, tuff, very tuff, took his arms and forced him onto the floor. Scarecrow moved towards the disarmed Boy Wonder while a goon with a gun took his place behind Wally. Scarecrow unhooked Robin's cape and instantly stabbed the syringe into Robin's skin. The boy hissed as the venom was injected into him. "Let's go, I don't want to be here when they call the cavalry, "Scarecrow growled and minutes later everyone filed out.

"Robin, are you okay?"Wally called instantly but the boy didn't respond. "Robin?"

An eerie green mist began to seep at the corners of Robin's mask, twirling slightly before disappearing seconds later. But he didn't scream or even move.

"Call someone!"Artemis shouted suddenly.

"How, we're kinda tied up right now, "Conner growled, a decent size of kyrptonite strapped on his chest.

"You don't get it Supey, where Rob is, someones not far behind, "Wally half joked before opening his mouth and screaming at the top of his lungs. "SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Instantly the vent above them was kicked in and a red and black figure dropped down. Roy ran at Wally and quickly began ot untie me.

"Forget me and forget your whole big guy act, call the League, NOW! Scarecrow gave Robin some new fear gas, "Wally ordered. Roy's eyes widened and he quickly pressed something on his belt before running to Robin.

"robin, can you hear me? Say something, scream even, "Roy begged shaking Robin's shoulders but the bird remained with his eyes wide and mouth agape. "What is this?"Roy asked dancing his fingers in the green mist coming from the corner of Robin's mask.

"We do not know, Scarecrow says its a new gas, "Kaldur said just seconds before the door was kicked in. Black Canary, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman came running in.

"What happened?"Flash asked untying Wally.

"Scarecrow used us as bait, Robin was the victim, "Wally answered, suddenly Robin began to speak softly.

"No Wally please. Brother. It doesn't have to be this way, "Robin barely whispered. Batman was at his side in seconds.

"Robin, it's not real. Wake up, "Batman begged shaking Robin by his shoulders.

"Wally, please, "Robin whispered again staring straight ahead.

"Me?"Wally asked no one. Batman quickly scooped up his partner and practically ran out of the room followed by the other occupants.

* * *

Wally ran along side everyone but was suddenly clothes lined by his uncle as they were about to enter the med bay.

"Let the scientists handle this, "Flash said. Wally reluctantly nodded but that last word he heard from Robin before he entered the medical room would haunt him forever.

"WALLY!"Robin shouted, with a distance echo.

Wally sat on the floor with his arms on his knees, back pressed against the wall though he slightly hunched over, and his face staring at the floor. He became aware of light footsteps.

"Are you okay?"Artemis asked quietly.

"Why me? I've never hurt Robin in my life, why was he screaming about me? 'Wally, please. Brother. It doesn't have to be like this,' "Wally quoted before burying his hands in his hands. Artemis sat next to him in almost the same position.

"I don't know, but you know he loves you, right? You, and Roy, and Kaldur. You guys are closer than my family and you aren't even related, "Artemis said.

"What kind of family thinks his brother would hurt him?"Wally whispered.

Artemis stayed quiet.

* * *

Batman quickly took a blood shot and began to work on a antidote with Flash and Martina Manhunter. Robin layed unmoving on the bed but whispered a few words that were always filled with such sadness it made Batman cringe inside.

"Wally please, it doesn't have to be this way, "Robin whispered. His mask had been removed but instead of love filled sapphires they were a deep purple and his whites had turned an ugly green. Thick green mist spilled from the corners of his eyes and curled about before disappearing. Batman felt anger and sorrow build up in his chest as he quickly worked on finding an antidote.

Twenty minutes later they got one.

Batman swiftly stabbed the needle into Robin's arm and injected the blue liquid. Robin's eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds before reopening to show crystal blue eyes that looked very confused.

"Am I dead?"Robin asked, propping himself on his elbows and looking at everyone.

"I'll go tell the kids, "Flash said and dashed out.

"The team, are they...?"Robin asked Batman.

"Fine. Scarecrow kept his word, "Batman responded. Robin was silent for a while before speaking up again.

"Was it...bad?"he asked quietly.

"No, you just kinda lied there, whispering things that didn't really make sense, "Batman answered. Robin nodded before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"The fear gas was designed to make the infected see the one person they thought would never betray them, hurt people and them. It took a little longer than we hoped but Robin is cured, "Flash informed.

"Me? Robin thinks I'll never betray him? Whoa, this is...whoa, "Wally said running a hand through his hair. Artemis smiled at him.

"Let's go see the bird, "she said.

Wally smiled back.


	28. I'm Sorry

**Warning: Very Short, slight feels**

**Bruce's/Batman's Point Of View.**

I never really knew what I was thinking all those years ago, bringing a child into my life especially since I was usually so busy. not only running Wayne Tech but with my nightly job as The Batman. I guess he and I were a kindred spirit, both having our parents murdered before our eyes at so young. But unlike him I had somewhere to go, he went to Juvie for a while till I was able to get him out.

So now he stands before me as Nightwing, the hero of Bludhaven. The most wanted man among villains. Wielding to escrima sticks, enough agility to preform the death-defying quadruple flip whilst in mid-air. Faster than myself and as even bested Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul in swordsmanship. My boy. Who took down Superman when he was in rampage, who fell in love with the alien princess, Koriander, Starfire.

I pulled him tightly to my chest after he heard the news of the love of his life, Starfire, being murdered. His tears flow from his dulling blue eyes. He feels weak and limp, which hasn't happened in a while. I wave off the suggested looks that say if I need help, they nod and leave my son and I alone. He hasn't cried this much since the last time I saw him have a nightmare.

"I-I-I miss h-h-her s-s-o m-much, "Richard sobbed. I feel a pang of sadness in my chest and hold him, if possible, closer. After four hours his sobs turn to quiet whimpers, he gently pulled away from me. "I'm sorry Bruce! About everything I've ever said! I couldn't live without you, without you, I-I don't know. You're my dad and I love you!"as he said that last part he squished himself back into my arms. Despite what had just happened I smiled lightly, sadly, and layed my cheek into his tufts of black hair.

"I love you, Richard, "I say. I don't know which boy I'm talking to though. The man that I have taught or the boy that I was.


	29. Please

**Warning: Feels.**

* * *

"Hi, this is Wally West. I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

**Beep.**

A black gloved hand reached out and tapped redial.

"Hi, this is Wally West. I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

**Beep.**

The same hand hit redial once again.

"Hi, this is Wally West. I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

**Beep.**

Redial.

"Hi, this is Wally West. I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

**Beep.**

As the hand reached out once again it stopped mid-way and pressed the side button to make the screen go black. Nightwing slowly picked up his phone and set it in one of his belt pouches. He rolled out of his bed which had tissues strewn everywhere and an overfilled waste-basket was in front of the bedside table. Said heroes eyes were bloodshot to the point of being full on red, black circles were vibrant underneath his eyes were so lifeless the once crystal blue were almost a gray color.

Nightwing, dressed in baggy black sweatpants, an oversized gray shirt, and black socks, dragged his feet to his door and out into the hallway. Any members walking by pressed themselves to the wall, clearing a walkway for the broken man. Nightwing walked past the kitchen, past everyone who gave him sad looks, unknowing of what he was going through.

When Nightwing reached the Memory Hall he fell to his knees in the space of Kid Flash's and Jason Todd's. Both beloved brothers. Both dead.

"H-hey buddy, "Nightwing said in a trembling voice to the Kid Flash hologram. "I, um, brought you something, "Nightwing muttered reaching into his sweatpants pocket and pulling out a pair of red goggles. "You probably don't remember these but you gave them to me when my mask was blown up and people were coming, you said 'I'd rather get dry eyes then have my brother be hunted to the ends of the Earth.'"

Nightwing silently set the goggles before the hologram before promptly bursting into tears, his unmasked eyes fell into his palms and hot tears fell beneath gaps of his fingers, splattering into a small puddle on the stone ground. A long time ago, Nightwing would come here and cry in front of Jason. Wally would come in, hug him, tell him it's okay.

**"It's okay, Dick. I'm here, I'm here, "Wally cooed softly.**

**"Promise you'll never leave me, promise?"Nightwing sobbed into Kid Flash's chest.**

**"I promise, little brother, "Wally said as he hugged Dick tightly.**

Nightwing sat on his knees, crying his heart out. Waiting for that blur of red and yellow to dash over and hug him, comfort him.

But it never came.

Wally was just like Jason, Jason promised he'd always be here for him. Jason broke the same promise Wally did.

Dick was sick of it, he was sick and tired of broken promises, people, family, dying because one villain got a lucky shot. Sudden;y Dick felt a gust of wind so soft, it was like a feather. He felt a warmer embrace, like someone was hugging him, bot no one was there. Dick's eyes welled up with tears as he clung to the invisible force, he knows he might have looked strange, but he didn't care.

Dick didn't want peoples sad smiles.

He didn't want their sorrow or pity.

He didn't want people to say they understood, when they really did not understand.

All he wanted was for his brothers to stop breaking promises and come home.

Please.


	30. My Problem

**Warning: Feels.**

* * *

Bart felt it.

The burning gaze of Nightwing's glare in the back of his head.

It had been like this since he donned the Kid Flash mantle.

When he came out in his new costume everyone gave him high fives, or hugs, and told him to treat it well. Except Nightwing, who stood in the shadows, his eyes narrowed at Bart and a sneer that made him feel lower than dirt. Bart didn't understand, everyone else was proud of him, so why not Nightwing. He was Wally's best friend so surley he should have been the happiest.

But he wasn't.

Finally Bart snapped.

"WHY?!"he shouted to the hero.

"Excuse me?"Nightwing asked in a voice with no emotion.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP GLARING AND SNEERING AT ME LIKE I JUST KICKED A BABY. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE HAPPY I'M KID FLASH, SO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"Bart demanded.

"You want to know what my problem is?"Nightwing asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah, I do, "Bart said bravely.

"Fine, "Nightwing growled. "My problem is you."

Bart's eyes winded and a collective gasp came from the heroes that were also in the room.

"Everyone thinks you're so great, that you're such an awesome Kid Flash, that they're all forgetting Wally. Well not me!"Nightwing said firmly but his expression dropped into a sad emotion, and his voice became like he was holding back a sob. "He was my best friend. You're not supposed to lose your best friend in my kind of state, you're not supposed to lose them ever!"

A stunned silence befell the group, so quiet that it bothered Superboy.

"And forgive me Bart, if I seem hesitant about having some stranger don my brothers costume when he doesn't even know how great of a position it is, "Nightwing said as teared fell from beneath his mask. With that he turned on his heel and fled into the shadows.

Bart followed after a few minutes and found him in front of Kid Flash's hologram.

He was there a lot since Wally died.

Bart watched as Nightwing reached up a hand to Kid Flash's hologram one but his just went right though KF's. Nightwing's hand fell limply onto the other one and his shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Bart lowered his eyes and fled the room in a streak of red and yellow.


	31. Mug Shots

"So let me get this straight ,"the cop said, rubbing his temples. "You five are a team of superheroes, who just happened to be at the murder scene?"

"Yep, "Robin confirmed popping the 'p'. The cop sighed heavily.

"Let's get their mugshots, "he told his partner who nodded and led the team out.

* * *

Flash picked up the photos Wally had given him, he spread them out on the table and belted out in a laugh.

"What is it?"Dinah asked as the founders crowded around to see. The teams' mugshots were like any others, well the first four at least. When it came to Robin, he was holding his sign up wit his head tilted to the side and his lips puckered into a smoulder. Batman sighed and shook his head when his eye caught the group mugshot.

Robin was in the middle, his hands on his bent knees and an open grin. Artemis was turned on the side, her arms resting on robin's back as she smirked at the camera. M'gann was in similar to Artemis on Robin's other side, but she was smiling like said Boy Wonder. Conner had one hand on his hip, the other behind his head, and a kissing face plastered onto his usual serious one. Kaldur was next to Artemis, he had one hand on his hip, the other was wagging a finger around while he winked at the camera.

"Unbelievable, "Flash muttered.

"I know! Look how fat I look!"Robin exclaimed from where he was handing over the heads on his grappling hook.


	32. Meeting Kid Flash

"Any idea why?"Batman asked the commissioner.

"None, seems though, like Harley and Joker have had another fight, "Gordon answered. Robin cackled from a few feet behind his mentor.

"I bet it was Harley that started it, she's such a-"Batman instantly turned around when he no longer heard his eight-year-old partner. The Bat narrowed his eyes as he saw a blur of yellow running way down the street from him with a burst of wind. Batman growled and hopped into his car to chase the blur.

Robin gave a gasp as a blur of something yellow ran into him, practically picking him up, and continued to run. The Boy Wonder peeled himself off the shoulder of the blur to face it. Once he came face to face he began to scream which made the blur scream louder.

"Who are you?"Robin demanded over the rushing wind.

"Kid Flash!"Kid yelled back.

"You need to stop!"Robin yelled as he felt himself slipping.

"I don't know how!"Kid Flash cried. Suddenly Robin felt himself slip off the shoulder of the boy, he flew backwards into a parked car, slamming HARD into it's windshield which broke under his force and slit his body with its glass. Robin groaned and rolled off the hood onto the hard asphalt. He felt a gush of wind next to him.

"Oh dude, are you okay?"Kid Flash asked kneeling down next to him. Robin glared up at him. "Sorry, standard question, "KF joked before turning serious. "Need some help?"

"No, "Robin said through gritted teeth as he pushed himself onto his knees then onto his feet, holding his right shoulder through it all.

"Dude, I think that's dislocated!"KF exclaimed as Robin walked towards a nearby brick building.

"Thank you Kid Obvious, "Robin snapped as he pressed his right shoulder against the building then gave a thrust making it pop back into place. KF grimaced as Robin slid down the brick building, he walked very slowly to his side and sat next to him.

"Anyone you wanna call?"KF asked. Robin nodded and carefully, as to bother his cuts, reached to his belt and hit the button to signal where he was. Once done he slumped against the building wall.

"I'm really sorry, I'm still trying to get a hold of my powers, "KF said after a while.

"Flash's partner huh?"Robin asked looking at the symbol on his chest.

"Yep, "KF replied proudly.

"Why are you in Gotham?"Robin asked, pulling some bandages from his belt.

"Oh, well I was running at an abandoned field in Central, but I kinda ran here, "KF explained, Robin wrapped one of his cuts and tore the bandage with his teeth. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Help is on the way and won't throw me into a car, "Robin growled wrapping up another cut, KF laughed nervously just as a black car screeched to a stop in front of them, a red blur not two seconds behind.

"KID!"Flash yelled pulling the boy into a crushing hug as Batman picked up Robin and examined him.

"What happened?"Batman asked.

"I kinda gotta thrown into a car, "Robin half laughed, Batman glared at the two speedsters.

"Oh, um, sorry about that Robin. KF here is still trying to get a hold of his powers, "Flash laughed nervously. Batman growled at the two and started towards his car with Robin peeking over his shoulder.

"Bye KF, hope we can meet up again soon!"he waved as Batman put him in the car then drove off.

"Seems like you two are friends now huh?"Flash smiled at his nephew.

"Yeah, but it's Batman's kid. I probably won't see him ever again!"Wally joked.


	33. I'm Not Afraid

"Are you afraid?"Kaldur asked Nightwing quietly. Nightwing raiser a questioning eyebrow to the 'traitor.' "Dying. Are you afraid about your soon to be 'death'"? Kaldur elaborated.

"No, "Nightwing sighed. "I've never been afraid of dying. Even when the actual time comes, I won't be scared."

Dick inclined his head towards the skylight and gazed at the stars and the moon, as if looking for something.

Or someONE.

"You miss her, "Kaldur said. It wasn't a queation.

"I'm not afraid, "Nightwing said again. "I've waited a long time to see my love. But I'll wait till the actual time comes, she wants me to. And I'd do ANYTHING for her."

"She has proved that that is vice versa, "Kaldur smiled.

"Yeah, "Nightwing also smiled pulling a picture out of his silver utility belt. Starfire, in her civvies, had her arms wrapped around Dick's neck, both had huge smiles on their faces and a bright winkle in their eyes.

"It is time, Renegade, "Kaldur said.

"Da, "Nightwing said in a thick Russian accent, he gently tucked the photo in his belt then turned to go into the warehouse where'd they meet Artemis and Wally.


	34. Car Accident

**Requested by Walolo.**

Eleven-year-old Robin watched from a low gargoyle as Roy ran after Wally who had taken his bow and arrow. Normally Batman didn't allow other supes in his city but he was busy at the Watchtower, not that Robin was supposed to tell Roy or Wally that, so the overprotective Bat had Roy and Wally watch Robin to make sure he didn't get arrested again. (Story for another time).

Robin giggled as Wally teased Roy from the other side of the street. Roy glared, checked both ways, and started walking across the street when a large black van swerved around a corner and headed straight for the preteen hero. Roy froze like a deer in the headlights as the van neared him.

"SPEEDY!"Robin cried jumping from his perch and running as fast as he could towards his big brother. With one graceful leap he shoved Roy as hard as he could seconds before there was a loud thump and the sound of tires squealing.

"NO!"Speedy screamed seeing Robin's un-moving body, before he could move however a black dressed figure dropped down next to the little bird.

"KITTEN!"Selena exclaimed picking up Robin. "Kitty, Robin baby, can you hear me?"Catwoman asked, when she got no answer she tore her cowl off and shoved her head onto Dick's chest. Hearing a heartbeat she sighed in relief and picked him up. "You two, lets go!"she ordered.

"Where?"KF asked, helping Roy to his feet.

"The hospital, "Catwoman growled, pulling out her whip while cradling Robin in one arm and attaching it to the nearest object. Outside the hospital Catwoman tossed the two red heads civvies while she dressed herself and Dick in similar before bursting through the doors.

"Help please!"she called to the people. "My son, he was hit by a car!"she explained as some doctors rushed over and inspected the boy.

"Take him to Wing A, Room 120, "one of the doctors ordered some guys with a gurney. Selena started to follow but a nurse held her back.

"No I have to go with him! Let me go! I have to go with him!"Selena almost yelled as Dick disappeared behind the doors. Two strong doctors came and held her back as she started to struggle even more. "Please, I have to! Dick, Richard, he's my son. I have to know he's okay!"

* * *

Dick slowly opened his eyes. Blinking against the harsh light.

"Dickey?"he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Mom?"Dick croaked, turning his head towards the direction of the voice. Selena's short hair was scraggly and devilish looking, her mascara and eyeliner was smudged beyond repair and her jade eyes were bloodshot to the point of the only word to describe them was red. And yet she still looked beautiful.

Only his mom.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were d-gone, "Selena cried pulling him into a gentle hug.

"What's the diagnosis?"Robin asked.

"Seven broken ribs, concussion, internal bleeding, broken wrist, broken wrist, broken leg, and some minor scratches, "Selena answered, Dick nodded.

"What were you doing there?"he asked.

"Well, I don't trust those boys- "she picked up a small cup on the bedside table- "They could be a bad influence-"the cat themed villain/hero maneuvered Dick into a sitting position-"So I followe...watched you three-"gently she poured the cold water down the boys throat-"and when I saw you jump for the archer boy, I knew it would be to late."

"But you still came, "Dick smiled.

"Of course, I'm your mother, "Selena smiled warmly.


	35. Car Accident 2

**Requested by Potter4me**

"Give it back Kid Idiot!"Speedy shouted as Wally ran up and down the street, holding his bow. Above him he could hear Robin giggling. Roy rolled his eyes as he saw Wally dart across the street.

"come get it Speeds, "Wally teased. Roy narrowed his eyes, checked left then eight, then menacingly walked towards the speedster. Suddenly he heard the screech of tires, he turned and saw a large black van barreling towards him. He froze on the spot as the van came closer, and closer, and-

"SPEEDY!"he heard someone screamed. Suddenly a hard forced pushed onto his right shoulder, he felt himself slightly flying through the air. Upon instinct he came into a tuck and roll. Quickly jumping to his feet he heard a terrible thump, the screech of the tires, the nothing. Then he saw it, a small pool of dark blood staining the yellow of a cape and making the red tunic redder.

"NOOO!"Roy screamed. He started towards Robin but something beat him to it.

* * *

"Roy!"Oliver said pulling Roy to him.

"Wally are you hurt?"Barry asked picking his nephew up under his arms and turning him around, looking for anything worse. "Are you okay?"

"No, "Wally muttered wiggling out of his uncles arm and jumping down next to Roy.

"Wally whats wrong?"Barry asked kneeling down next to the red head.

"I just stood there, "Wally said with a terrible half laugh. "I was in uniform. I had my speed. I could have moved both him and Roy. And I just stood there!"

"Wally you can't blame yourself, "Barry said.

"It was my fault anyways, "Roy growled. "I froze like a deer. God, I'm such an idiot!"He exclaimed.

"Roy Harper, you are not an idiot, "Oliver scolded.

" But-"

"NO! Dick is going to be fine, you two are going to stop blaming yourself for something that is not your fault, and now we are going to eat these cookies Iris just brought in!"Oliver stated seconds before a pretty red head walked in with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"I brought cookies, "Iris said warmly holding up the plate. Wally and Roy smiled slightly.


	36. Not Yet

**Requested by Walolo**

Robin (Tim Drake) tried to scoot away from the killer root approaching him. Dazed and weakened from his previous fight with it, it was all he could to. He watched as the robot raised his fist, preparing to bash Tim's brains in, when a sword went right through the robots stomach. Nightwing slowly circled to the side, he spared a second timed glance at Tim giving the robot just enough to grab the heroes shoulders and plunge him onto the knife as well. Dick's eyes widened as the robot pushed him onto the ground.

"My turn, "Nightwing said through gritted teeth. A loud high pitched beeping cut through the three and a second later the robot blew into oblivion. Tim took no hesitation in jumping to his feet and running to Nightwing's side.

"Wing. Nightwing, "Tim breathed picking up the heroes upper body.

"T-take care of B-B-Bruce f-for me, "Nightwing gasped.

"Don't talk. You're gonna be fine!"Tim insisted.

"Timmy, we both k-know I'm not, "Dick smirked.

"Please! PLEASE! Stay. I-I need you. Bruce needs you!"Tim begged.

"D-D-Don't worry, D-Detective. Y-You two w-will b-be fine. My t-time is up. B-But its o-okay, I-I'm k-kinda e-e-excited. And J-Jason and K-K-Kory, I'll b-bet they'll l-like that t-t-to, "Nightwing forced out. "I love you and B-Bruce and A-Alfred so much. I l-l-l-love you guys..."with that Dick's heart gave one last thump, then stopped.

"NOOOOO!"Tim screamed burying his face in the cobalt bird on Nightwing's chest. Suddenly a bright flash of light broke him from the hero, snapping his head up he saw what looked like a long tunnel filled with light. A misty image began to form into three figures. Two stood inside the tunnel and the third was in between the tunnel and Tim.

Said persons eyes widened when the three turned into Dick, Starfire, and Jason. Dick smiled and walked towards Kory and Jason.

"Star, Jason!"Dick gasped pulling them into a hug but they both pushed away gently.

"No beloved, "Starfire said firmly but gently. "You have to much left here."

"B-But I-"Dick stuttered.

"Dick, we can wait for a little while longer. But Tim and Bruce and Alfred and everyone, they need you more than us, "Jason smiled.

"Do not be sad, my love, I-we will always be with you, "Kori'ander said kissing Dick lightly. When she moved Jason gave him a hug. "We love you, my little robin, "Starfire whispered. She then placed her hands on Jason's shoulders and began to steer him into the tunnel.

"I love you guys to, "Dick said. There was a bright flash to which Tim had cover his eyes. Then Nightwing sat up coughing up blood.

"DICK!"Tim cheered hugging him tightly.

"Tim..."Dick gasped.

"Yeah?"Tim said through is tears still not letting go.

"Kinda...bleeding out...again, "Nightwing said through gritted teeth.

"I love you to, "Tim smiled.

**THE END**

"No seriously...I'm dying, "Nightwing said.


	37. How Robin Got Grounded

**Warning: Very short.**

Artemis and Robin huddled close together as the banging on the titanium door began to make it groan, showing it was about to be knocked down.

"Robin, if we make it out of this alive. I just want you to know, I've always sorta liked you!"Artemis cried.

"Artemis I used your favorite arrow to unclog my toilet!"Robin cried.

"Wait, what?"Artemis said pulling away from the Boy Wonder seconds before the door was knocked down. The two began to scream an ear-shattering scream as the dark figure stepped closer to them. Artemis slowly opened one eye while still screaming and she could vaguely make out two pointed ears.

Her screaming ceased when she made out the slit-house of Batman. Turning to her still screaming companion she gave him a good whack upside the head to make him shut up.

"Robin, it's just Batman, "Artemis said as said hero flicked on the lights.

"Robin, what is Artemis doing on patrol?"Batman growled.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"Robin drawled. "ROBIN OUT!"he shouted throwing down a smoke bomb and darting out of the room.

"Is he gonna be in trouble?"Artemis asked.

"Big time, "Batman answered.

"Awesome, "she smirked.


	38. Waterfall

Robin backed away to the cliffs edge as Joker's hyenas closed in on him. He prepared for the worst that was sure to come when a Tarzan yell ripped through the hyenas growls and silenced them. Kid Flash came barreling towards them on Robin's discarded grappling hook and swiped Robin out of harms away.

"Don't worry Robin, you're safe now!"Wally cried to his friend. Suddenly the speedster hit a tree, wrapping him and Robin on opposite sides with the wire of the grappling hook securing them to the broken tree on the edge of the cliff right below hurried rapids.

"You know KF, for a hero you suck at rescuing, "Robin told him.

"No, no. It's okay, we can figure this out, "Wally encouraged. The snap of the tree told them otherwise.

"I hate you, "Robin said plainly. With one final snap the tree fell into the rapid rapids but not before hitting the teens on some jutted out rocks on the cliff. The water tossed them around, drowning them one second then slamming them into a rock the next. When they final reached a peaceful flow Robin let out a sihg of relief. "Thank God it's over, "he praised.

"Uh oh, "Wally said.

"Let me guess we're about to go over a huge waterfall?"Robin said simply.

"Yep, "Wally said equally simply.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

...

"Bring it on, "Robin said narrowing his eyes.

"BOOOOOYAHAHAHAHAHAWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Robin yelled as they plummeted over the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So despite the hypothermia, multiple cuts, broken arm and leg, concussion, four cracked ribs, six broken ribs, and a new found fear of water, it was a pretty good rescue, "Robin told the team form his wheel chair. "Wouldn't you agree Wally?"he asked turning to the hospital bed next to him.

The heartbeat began to pick up as Wally forced his head towards the bird and glared as if trying to explode him with laser eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	39. Your Fault, Not His

**Based off one of my most favorite fics 'Who Was There?' by 6BlueSweaters.**

**You guys better read it before this.**

**Seriously.**

**Right now.**

**Warning:Swearing, includes Grant Wilson.**

* * *

All those hurtful looks and words didn't seem to bother him. He took all the looks and words with a smile. It didn't matter that he saved the whole planet. But he finally broke, and fell right into my grasp. So he left those so called 'heroes' and joined me. But that that was months ago, let's go to the present.

So here are the almighty 'heroes', coming to me to confront my apprentice about his betrayal by deciding to join me. But sadly Nightwing, or rather, Renegade was not here. I sent him on a mission to assassinate a pest that had been bothering the Light for some time now, it was more or less to keep him busy while his ex-teammates, Batman, Superman, and Black Canary come to confront him, or rather me. And as long as Grant doesn't do something stupid they'll be gone for some time.

"Where is he? Where is Nightwing?" demands Superboy as he spits out Nightwing's name like it was poison.

"Not here, "I reply smoothly.

"What do you mean?" snarls the Dark Knight.

"Oh, he's out, assassinating someone." The others seem taken back at this statement some even with gaping mouths, I smirk under my orange and black mask.

"Hand him over and we'll leave you alone, " negotiated Black Canary.

"Why should I? He came to me out of his own free will."

'Idiots, "I think, "They don't believe he came here on his own. Even when they treated him so poorly.'

"He would never do that, "states Aqualad with a determined face.

"Oh but he did. Why should he have been with you, after all those nasty things you all said?" I feel fury burn through my veins. Nightwing should've been with me form the beginning not with these buffoons.

"W-we didn't-"stutters Miss Martian.

"But you did. Dear, dear Miss Martian, "I say smugly.

"Hey! Stay away from her!"yells Lagoon Boy.

"Ah, the monster from the Black Lagoon speaks!"I taunt as Lagoon Boy raises his fists ready to puff up as Aqualad yells for him to stand down.

"Look, we just want Nightwing back so we can-"Starts the Man of Steel. He can;t get another word in as the metal back door is kicked open and voices start to float through the hallway.

"You're such an idiot!"Grant yells but he sounds...happy?

"Saved you ass didn't it?"I hear Dick yell back. From the corner of my eye I see everyone's eyes go wide at his voice.

"Can you walk yet?"Grant asked Dick, they're closer now.

"Yeah, let me try, "Dick answers. There's a slight silence then the sound of someone falling down, then two brotherly laughs.

"All right, lets get you to the Med Bay, "Grant says.

"Alright, but you're telling dad what you did, "Dick responded. At the word 'dad' I see Batman's fists clench and if were not for Superman, he probably would have attacked me.

"What happened?"I ask as they enter but don't seem to notice the heroes. Dick had long ago ditched the Nightwing uniform and now wore a thickly padded Kevlar suit with a red bird across the front, two guns strapped to his thighs and a sword on his back.

"This idiot-"he slaps Grant upside the head-"thought it was a good idea to go in head on so I got a bullet to the led. Kevlar deflected it but it still bruised badly, "Dick explains. He and Grant are covered in someones blood and from the lack of cuts on them, it isn't theirs.

"Nightwing?"Artemis asks stepping forward a bit. Dick's jaw clenches, his eyes narrow, and his hand twitches to the gun on him.

"WHAT are THEY doing here?"Dick growls and Grant takes out his gun while keeping an arm around Dick to keep him upright.

"They were just leaving, "I say smoothly turning back to the heroes.

"Not without Nightwing, "Conner says firmly.

"Grant, help me to the Med Bay?"Dick asks lowly though everyone heard him. Grant nods and slips the gun back in its holster and starts to lead Renegade towards the medical door.

"No, Nightwing, you will come to the Med Bay at Mount Justice, "Batman says firmly. Dick kept on moving so Batman reached out and grabbed his wrist. Grant growled and pulls out his gun causing the heroes behind Batman to get into fighting form.

"Let. Me. Go, "Dick growls. I shake my head and place my gun at Batman's temple.

"You heard the lad, "I say clicking off the safety. Nightwing's eyes widened slightly but go back to slits not a moment after. Using my distraction he tears his arm from Batman and falls to the ground, rubbing his right leg where I suppose he was shot. Grant slips his gun back into his holder and heaves Nightwing to his feet.

"Come on baby brother, let's get you fixed up, "Grant says lowly though everyone heard him. I see Red Arrow and Kid Flash stiffen and their hands ball into fists when Grant calls Dick 'baby brother'. As soon as I heard the satisfying sound of a heavy door closing I remove my gun from Batman's head.

"You can let yourselves out, "I tell them casually. With that I turn and head towards my boys.

NO POV

As everyone files out of a sense of dread and guilt is piled onto them which just increases when they hear a heartwarming laugh that was Dick's float outside.

Once at the mountain everyone sits around, saying nothing. The League members had gone to the Meeting Room to discuss what to do so now it was just the team. Suddenly the door slides open and in enters...

"Starfire?"Wally gasps getting to his feet. The alien princess's green on green eyes narrow at the speedster as she strides up to him and slaps him full on across the face, leaving a red hand print on his pale cheek. Everyone jumps to attention at the stranger, ready to fight. "No, it's okay. She's a friend, "Wally calls to them and they all slightly relax.

"I am no friend of yours Wallace, "Starfire hisses.

"Kory let me explain-"Wally starts but she holds up a threatening hand.

"Though the details of what as happened is fuzzy to me since The Red Hood could not fully describe them, I must say I have never been so DISGUSTED at you Wally-"Wally flinches because she never calls him that unless she ready to wipe away reality-"I am disgusted at all of you, "she adds, eyes scanning the team.

"Well sorry to break it to you princess, but your opinion doesn't really matter if we don't know you, "Artemis sneers.

"You, archer, may call me Princess Kori'ander if you so refer to call me that. You must be Artemis the one Dick risked his life to save yes?"Kory asks but her tone tells that she already knows. Artemis stays quiet, her eyes falling to the floor. "No, I do not know most of you. But based on what I have been told, you should all feel lower than dirt!"

"Now Kory let us explain-"Roy begs, but is cut off by a starbolt skimming the top of his hair and singing some off.

"I am not here to hear your explanation, I know enough. And I hope you're all PROUD of yourselves, turning a brave hero into a villain because you needed someone to put your anger on, someone who be your scapegoat for your own faults. And you chose Nightwing, of ALL people. You should have been your own scapegoat, all screw-ups on your part were your fault NOT my Nightwing's. So go ahead, pat yourselves on the back, throw a party! You just saved the world! Of course were in not for Nightwing you wouldn't have. But hey! that doesn't matter, because you did it! You drove him so far that he broke right down the middle, his hero half died in lava and his dark side went straight to Deathstroke, "Kory yelled.

Everyone's eyes were on the floor, no one daring to look at each other or say a word.

"But just remember when you have your victory party that though you saved the world, you also took something great from it, "Kory added. Turning on her heel with he fiery red to yellow hair flying she strides towards the door when Wally caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?"Wally asked.

"I am going to my love, though he may be evil I love him more than the Universe. Even when he screws up, "she turns and stares hard into Wally's eyes. "Can I say the same for you Wally?"she asks ripping away form him and towards the zetas. The door behind her closing with a swish.

Wally stares at where the alien just was and slowly sinks to his knees and voices the one thought everyone has.

"What have we done?"


	40. Cliff Riding

"Joker. Poison Ivy. Vertigo!"Robin yelled as Wally, who was standing in front of him and was shaking from fear. "We have...to remain...calm, "Robin said calmly as Wally screamed very loud. "CALM KF, WE HAVE TO REMAIN CALM!"Robin yelled to his friend, turning the speedster to face him. Wally slapped him across the right cheek. "I needed that, "Robin said. Wally slapped his other cheek. "I needed that to, "he added. Wally pulled back and punched him in the nose. "YOU PUSHING YOUR LUCK DUDE!"

Behind them the Joker pulled out his knife, Ivy brought up some vines, and Vertigo prepared his mind power.

"We should uh, probably run now right?"Wally asked Robin.

"Oh yeah, "Robin nodded. The two ran off into the forest. But soon came to a halt at the edge of a cliff where only a warehouse was to hide, but that obviously wasn't an option, the villains would find the soon.

"What do we do?"Wally asked the Boy Wonder. Robin quickly looked around, turning in circles, when he spotted just the thing. Darting over to the warehouse he grabbed the trash cans lids off to trash cans. Dashing back over to Wally he pushed one into his hands.

"We ride, "Robin smirked jumping off the edge. "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Robin cheered twisting in the air, bending his knees, placing the lid underneath his feet. He cheered loudly as he rode, skateboard style, down the seemingly never ending mountain. Wally watched wide eyed.

He was NOT doing that.

The bushes behind him rustled.

But there's a first time for everything.

Taking a running start he lept un-gracefully off cliff, struggling in the air he ended up on his belly sliding down the mountain he caught up with Robin who was very awesome like dodging things in his path as he sped over right next to Kid Flash.

"Having fun?"Robin called to him.

"Tons you son of-LOOK OUT!"Wally screamed. Robin turned his head from the red head to see a slanted piece of rock, and they were headed right towards it. Wally let out a girly scream and lept off his trash can lid, attaching himself to Robin.

"KF, I can't SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Robin yelled as he felt the ground and trash can lid leave his feet and the two were now flying through the air, Robin holding Wally bridal style as the two soared through the air, legs kicking wildly. Seeing the ground nearing them, Robin slammed his feet together making a snowboard form from his boots. Bending his knees to absorb the impact the two continued down their bumpy journey down the mountain.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT FIRST?!"Wally screamed at him.

"Where's the fun in that?"Robin smirked at him. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Uh-oh, "he said lowly.

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh is not good. Why uh-oh?"Wally demanded twisting in Robin's arms to see them heading for an open van door. "Uh-oh, "Wally said, eyes widening.

Closing their eyes tightly they felt their knees slam against the edge of the van's door and then fly slightly against the van's hard metal, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. The van began to fill with a familiar laugh.

"Artemis?"Robin asked dozily.

"Oh man HAHAHA that was HAHAHA, "Artemis tried but failed to get out.

"Just get us out of here, I don't even want to know why you're here, "Robin ordered. A still laughing Artemis obliged, starting the engine and driving off.


	41. Easter

"Why do I have to do this?"Jason grumbled.

"Because Jay, Easter is the time to celebrate the rebirth of Jesus!"his older brother, Dick, told him.

"Yeah, well I came back from the dead to but I don't see anybody celebrating that with glazed ham and boiled eggs, "Jason said.

"Would you stop being such a Negative Nancy and just go do the Easter hunt?"Dick asked though it sounded like begging. Sighing heavily through his nose Jason snatched the Robin themed basket from Dick and stood with the other kids to go do the hunt. Turning to look back at Dick he saw him holding up a state of the art video camera. "Good luck baby brother!"Dick yelled to him giving him a thumbs up.

'You're doing this for him 'Jason thought, though he might need to visit the dentist after with all the grinding he was doing.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"an overly excited woman cheered tearing the starting line in half. Instantly all the kids shot off into the open field to find as many eggs as they could, though Jason ran with them he only looked half-heartily.

"That's my brother, "Dick informed the woman next to him pointing to Jason. The woman, around Dick's age, looked up to see who spoke to her and her hazel eyes nearly exploded.

"Oh um, he's cute, "the woman said in a flirty tone.

"Isn't he adorable!"Dick gushed zooming the camera in on Jason who just found a red egg.

"Do you do a lot with him?"the woman asked leering in closer to the heir.

"Oh yeah, our dad works a lot so usually it's just me and Jay. I don't mind though he's the greatest brother ever!"Dick smiled turning to the woman slightly. Suddenly an air horn sounded the end of the hunt.

"Dick!"Jason called running over to his brother. "I found thirty-seven eggs!"Jason announced with a huge grin.

"Awesome Jay, "Dick said but leaned in closer. "We gotta get home early to hide the candy, "he whispered to him. Jason. Jason's grin could have rivaled Joker's. Usually when he got something sweet Dick took Bruce's side in him getting rid of it, so this opportunity could not be wasted. "Come on, you can only steal a limo for so long before someone notices, "Dick told as he started jogging towards the black limo they took.

The woman Dick had been talking to had her jaw on the ground, she shook her head and dashed over to Dick.

"So I'm not doing anything tonight, "she said casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry, "Dick said as he opened the door for Jason.

"Maybe you could keep me company, "the woman implied leaning in closer to the billionaire.

"Oh sorry, Jay and I gotta find a hiding spot for the candy, "Dick said sympathetically. With that he climbed into the drivers seat and drove off, Jason stuck his head out the window and smirked at the won while making an L on his forehead.


	42. Why Would You Help The Bad Guy?

**Warning: Villain!Robin, slight Traught**

"Artemis what can you tell us about this boy?"Batman asked the archer.

"Barely knew him. I was briefly there when he was training. I can tell he's good, really good. First chance he gets he'll stab you in the back figuratively and actually. My dad learned that the hard way. He kills, obviously. And by God, he's one of the best. You can't get him to do a job unless you're in the millions somewhere, "Artemis answered. Batman nodded stiffly.

"So, how'd you capture him?"Wally asked looking at the boy from the one-way mirror.

"Wasn't easy, took six League members just to get him on his knees, "Superman said running a hand through his hair.

"Who's gonna go talk to him?"M'gann asked.

"I will, "Artemis said before anyone could. Without waiting for a reply the blonde swung open the door and stepped inside quickly, once closing it behind her she heard a dozen locks click into place.

"Artemis Eliza Crock, "a slippery voice said. Artemis turned to the corner of the room. Despite being striped of his weapons, Dick Grayson was way more intimidating than ever. His wrap style ninja suit covered him from the neck and down. He wore no shoes, didn't need them, so the wraps just continued onto his small feet. His wrap style cowl was down revealing devilish midnight hair and stunning sapphire eyes that were way to innocent for someone of his origins.

"Richard John Grayson, "Artemis said but her quaver made the boy smirk. Pushing off the wall the boy practically floated to Artemis since his footsteps were so light.

"Never thought someone of your family would join the light side, "Dick said as he circled her.

"Everyone can change, "Artemis said, also circling him.

"Everyone?"Dick asked raising a perfect eyebrow, stopping his movements right in front of her.

"C'mon Dick, with your skill you'd be the greatest weapon against the bad side! You can be a hero!"Artemis encouraged, a hopeful smile gracing her face.

Silence.

"I wish being a hero could erase all the bad I've done, "Dick said quietly.

Even more silence.

"Can't believe you got caught so easily, "Artemis scoffed. Dick cackled.

"I can't believe you think I actually got caught by luck!"Dick said still cackling.

"What do you mean?"Artemis asked, Dick's smile and laugh faded.

"I mean-"he took a deep breath and crossed his arms, his eyes staring at the wall to purposely avoid her gray ones-"I wouldn't have let them catch me, if I didn't need their help."

So much F****ing silence.

"You, YOU! Need our help?"Artemis asked, bewildered.

"I-I know, it's weird. I mean why would you guys help me? But...but I do. I really need your's and everyone's help or-"his eyes finally met hers-"I'll die."

Artemis was silent.

"Artemis-"Dick reached forward and placed one her hand sin both of his-"I know I'm a bad guy. And I know I've killed. But I also know you're the only person I can turn to, because you're the only one who understands."

"I'll-"she yanked her hand away-"Just go talk...to them, uh...yeah, "with that she quickly left the room.

"We're not helping him, "Wally said the second the door was closed.

"I must agree with Kid, this is most...insane, "Aqualad agreed.

"Seconded, "Superboy grunted while M'gann nodded.

"That's it, you don't even want to know why he needs help?"Artemis practically screeched.

"Look Arrow Girl, just cause you're all buddy buddy with the kid doesn't mean we are, "Wally taunted.

"I wouldn't say buddy buddy, more like I saved her ass and now she owes me, "a voice from the rafters called. A second later Dick jumped down and landed soundlessly next to Artemis, his silver belt and silver sword strapped back into their places. "Relax, "Dick said as everyone started to move in on him. "You don't want to help and I get it, I'm a bad guy. I trained with the best of the best bad guys. Why should you trust me? I'm going, okay?"Dick said.

"How'd you get out?"Superman asked, Dick just smirked before turning to Artemis.

"It was good seeing you again Blondie, and don't worry I can take care of myself, "Dick said pulling out his sword, the silver of it polished till it was almost blinding to look at. "After all-"he gave her a forced smile-"that's what we were trained to do, "his voice also sounded strained.

"I'm sorry, I wish we-I could help, "Artemis said looking down dejectedly.

"Hey-"Dick tilted her chin up-"don't worry bout it. I can take care of myself, I'm the best remember? Saved your ass plenty of times, "Dick half-laughed and Artemis giggled slightly. Suddenly a loud repeated beeping came form his silver belt. Frowning heavily Dick took out the section and opened it, studying it's contents for a moment. "He's found me, "Dick muttered placing the device back. "Again Artemis, good seeing you, "with that Dick threw a bomb onto the roof of the cave, five seconds later it exploded and Dick whipped out a silver grappling gun. Throwing one last wink at Artemis he shot it up and rode out.

Once on the top he arieled off the mountain and down the side, the sound of a helicopter not to far behind. Letting loose a strong of curses he started running while dodging bullets that came from the chopper.

Back in the cave Artemis grimaced and tears started to run down her cheeks at the sound of the gunshots.

"Happy!"she cried to her team and two League members. Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and ran out, crying as the gunshots and whirring form the chopped faded.


	43. Christmas

**Requested by Mariokart99. Dick is six years old.**

Richard watched with fascination as the white flakes slowly drifted onto the ground. Dick's favorite part of winter, besides presents of course, was the snow. It marveled, fascinated, stunned him that even after billions of years of snow, even after all the mounds and mounds of it, even after all the heavy snowfalls that just plain piled up like a huge dam all the flakes never looked the same (A/N: This is my favorite part of winter so I thought it could be Dick's to, yes?). All of them were different, all off them never looked the same.

"Dick, you press your face any further against the window you'll become part of the window, "Bruce called from the couch.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I love winter!"Dick cheered bouncing over to his 'adopted' father.

"Really? I couldn't tell, "Bruce said sarcastically.

"Can we build snowman's? Can we go sledding? Can we go ice skating? Can we have hot chocolate? And gingerbread? And a gingerbread house? And a gingerbread man? And cookies? And presents? And a tree? And-"

"Dick. Breath, "Bruce ordered with a slight chuckle. With a giggle Dick took a huge, over-exaggerated breath.

"So yes?"Dick asked hopefully.

"Sure Dick, "Bruce said, flipping the page of newspaper.

Silence.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now."

"Richard."

"Bruce."

"Both of you stop or I'll duct tape your mouths shut, "Alfred ordered walking into the room.

"He started it, "Bruce said childishly pointing to the six-year-old.

"Nuh uh!"Dick cried incredulously.

"Yeah huh, "Bruce taunted. This started a back and forth of 'Nuh uh' and 'Yeah huh.'

"IF it will shut you both up, "Alfred interrupted. "There are gingerbread fixings in the kitchen."

With a shrill squeal that shattered a nearby vase Dick dashed to the kitchen while Bruce glared at his old friend.

"Have fun, "Alfred smirked disappearing.

Grumbling Bruce stalked into the kitchen. Thirty minutes later the two Waynes sat in front of the stove, covered from head to foot in flour, batter, sugar, and milk, the kitchen wasn't any better. But after six tries they managed to make a decent batch. Then again they weren't sure if it was worth the wrath of a certain angry butler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dick are you sure?"Bruce asked looking down the mountain hill slide.

"Yeah totally, "Dick said though he sounded like he wasn't listening as he strapped the gun onto the front of the sled. Mr. Freeze's gun that Dick had someone gotten working despite Bruce deactivating it. And of all places to go sledding Dick had chosen the top of Gotham's steepest mountain.

Climbing onto the front Dick craned his neck to look at his guardian.

"Ready?" Before Bruce could answer Dick pressed the button on the gun and instantly a stream of ice shot down the mountain while Dick pushed them off. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Dick screamed as the zoomed down he mountain at a speed that seemed to rival Flash's.

Bruce meanwhile had turned a decent shade of green.

Alfred had better make an outstanding Christmas dinner after this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick nuzzled closer to Bruce in front of the fire, a thick black blanket wrapped around both of them. Both had hot chocolate's cupped in their hands, their insignia's on them and The Christmas Story playing on the unnecessary sized T.V. A fifty foot tree in the corner with lights repeatably blinking before another and presents from the League piled under it.

Soon soft snores came from the small boy and a warm smile made it to Bruce's face as he took the hot chocolate from the boy and set it aside. Taking a sip of his own Bruce relaxed against the soft fabric of the couch.

He hoped this never ended.


	44. My Baby Brother

**Warning: Feels and character death.**

"Thanks for helping me baby bro, "Red Hood said, tousling Robin's dark hair.

"Anything for big brother, "Robin grinned to which Jason returned before snapping his helmet in place and smashing through the skylight and landing on the cement followed by Robin. The group of men, at least five, jumped to attention, guns ready. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Please choose hard I've been needing a workout, "Jason taunted taking out two AK-47's while Robin took out three bird-a-rangs.

Instantly the men started rapidly firing, the two Bats dodged to either side, flipping and jumping to avoid bullets. Jason swung around and shot one guy in the heart then another, as he turned to the third he heard a cry.

"NO!"someone shouted, there was a bang, a scream, then the sound of something hitting the floor. Shooting the guy down Jason turned and froze.

Robin lay on the floor before him, a hand over his chest where blood poured continuously. Jason looked at the man who shot his brother and fired his gun five times into the man's face, the guy was dead before he hit the floor. While the fifth guy escaped Jason tore off his helmet and tossed it to the side, dashing to Robin he feel to his knees and cradled Robin's upper body to his chest. With one hand he tore Robin's mask away, before doing the same to himself.

Robin's impossibly blue sapphire's stared up into Jason's emerald ones with so much pain, it made Jason's heart ache.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right?"Jason said through his sobs. He saw Dick's eyes start to close. "We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new." With a trembling, blood covered hand, Dick reached up and gently touched Jason's cheek. "I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you, I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

The hand fell from his cheek, staining it bright crimson. It feel limply to the ground while the one putting pressure on the wound feel down onto his stomach. Dick's eyes sparkled once more into Jason's before sliding closed. His body became limp and lighter in Jason's arms. His chest fell still, his heart giving one last thump before falling still. Jason's tears fell heavily, some splashing onto Dick's face.

"Robin? Dick! RICHARD!"Jason cried, shaking Dick a little. Jason's sobs filled the warehouse, he laid his head onto Dick's soft ebony hair, nuzzling it slightly as his tears soaked it.

THREE HOURS LATER

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and the team ran into the warehouse. They only made it a few feet before stopping cold. Though his back was to them they could see Jason's shoulders shake with sobs and parts of Robin, but mostly they could see the blood.

Wally gave a shout of 'NO' and tried to run forward but Flash grabbed his arm and just pulled him into his chest where Wally cried forcefully, some tears even slipped past Flash's cowl. Roy feel back slightly and BC caught him, pulling the boy to her while he cried, Green Arrow did the same for Artemis. Superboy and Kaldur, both strong had allowed tears to break their facade. M'gann was overwhelmed by everyone's emotions and latched onto her uncle, she had it bad but Batman had it worse.

When he didn't move Wonder Woman walked over to Jason, she reached out to take Robin when she was met with the barrel of the gun.

"I know how the safety works, "Jason threatened not looking at her. Slowly the Amazon backed away, while Batman glided over to Jason, tears falling downs his jaw. "You stupid, stupid, STUPID boy. Why'd you take the bullet, you idiot, "Jason asked the corpse.

"Jason, "Batman said falling down next to him. "We have-have to move the boy, "he choked out.

"My baby brother, my stupid, annoying, obnoxious, brilliant, bright, happy, amazing, perfect brother, "Jason began to cry harder. Gently he placed Robin on the ground, before snatching up the gun and walking over to the man who killed his brother.

He began to fire repeatably into the man's skull, each bullet tearing the man's face apart even more. No one made a move to stop him. Even when the gun ran out of bullets Jason continued to fire till Superman gently removed the gun and led Jason out. Once outside Superman went back in to give Jason a minute.

Suddenly there was a small weight on his shoulder, inclining his head he saw what it was. A small bird, no bigger than an apple was perched on his shoulder. His chest was a shocking red, it's back and wings a deadly black, yellow took up the rest. The robin gave Jason small chirp, gently pecking the side of his cheek, before flying off into darkness.


	45. Robin's Extended Family

**Hello everyone, I sorta need your help because I can not think of what to do for the next chapter of 'Super Robin' so please help in anyway you can.**

**Requested by Guest.**

**The Avengers are like Robin's family. Includes Loki.**

"GUYS THERE'S BEEN A FIRE! ROY IS DEAD!"Robin screamed running into the room.

"WHAT?!"everyone cried.

"Nah, just wanted to get your attention, "Robin said, everyone glared. "I need you guys to be on your best behavior today, my extended family is coming today."

"You're extended family?"M'gann asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Loki, Thor, and Nick, "Robin answered while Wally mentally calculated the names.**  
**

"You mean...the Avengers?"Wally gasped, mouth on the floor.

"Plus a God and the Director, "Robin said, Artemis gaped at him.

"You mean the Avengers are actually coming HERE?!"she cried.

"Who are the Avengers?"Superboy asked Kaldur, who explained while Artemis and Wally bombarded Robin with questions.

"How do you know them?"Wally asked, Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"HELLO! Bats' protege, I've saved the world like fifty times, kinda hard not to meet them, "Robin explained.

The zetas sounded.

Recognized Iron Man 66, Nicholas Fury 67, Natasha 68, Clint 69, Bruce Banner 70, Steve Rogers 71, Loki 72, Thor 73, Batman 01.

"TONY!"Robin shouted launching himself into the arms of the red and gold man.

"BABY BIRD!"Tony laughed hugging the bird tightly to his metal chest. Robin looked over the man's chest to look at everyone.

"Hi guys!"he chirped.

"My turn Stark, "Natasha said taking Robin from the man and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Widow, "Robin said into her red hair.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"Wally screamed like a fan girl as he ran over to the group. OhmanI'msuchahugefan. CanIgetyourautographandapictureto?"

"This is your best friend?"Loki asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"He's...,"Robin hesitated. "Wally, "jumping out of Natasha's arms he turned to YJ. "Guys this is my team, Artemis, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Wally,"Robin pointed to each member as he said their name.

"Why does the annoying one keep talking?"Thor inquired.

"We may never know Thor, "Robin sighed shaking his head.

"THOR!"Wally said with a squeal as he dashed over to the God making Thor take a small sideways step in front of Loki. "You're so much cooler up close. Can I touch your hammer?"Wally asked, his eyes shining with what seemed like stars.

Thor gently put a arm in front of Loki and made him back-up away from Wally with him.

"Wally, leave them alone, "Robin ordered from his hug in Steve's arms.

"This is who you hang out with instead of us on hellicarrier?"Fury asked.

"They're not so bad...sometimes, "Robin explained the one-eyed man.

"Speaking of MY hellicarrier, "Tony said snatching Robin under the arms. "You've been delayed a visit, to the hellicarrier!"with that Tony shot out into the zetas with Robin, holding the bird by his lower arms as he zoomed out, Robin laughing with joy.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	46. Robin's Extended Family Part 2

**You are welcome Silvermoon, I hope you come to like the following chapters.**

Robin pressed a gloved fingers to his lips making a quiet motion to Tony who nodded. Robin smirked then counted down with his fingers.

3

The target came down the hall, typing something into a S.H.E.I.L.D tablet.

2

Robin bent his knees as he braced for the oncoming assault.

1

Tony quickly pulled out a small camera and prepared for recording.

Target was right beneath them.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"Robin screamed jumping from the rafters and onto Phil Coulson's shoulders who began to scream and dance around as he tried to shake off the small hero. Once he recognized the familiar cackle coming form the attacker he stopped.

"Robin, "Phil growled. Robin cackled again and hung his head upside down to see the agent.

"Hi Phil, "he grinned. Phil growled from the back of his throat and lifted the boy off his shoulders.

"Where's Fury?"he asked, Robin shrugged innocently.

"Don't be hard on the kid, Coulson, "Tony said flying down to the ground, camera hidden.

"Stark, I should of known you'd put an innocent kid up to this, "Phil sighed.

"Hey he volunteered, "Tony defended. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Don't be mad Phil, "Robin said with wide masked eyes.

"I'm not mad Robin, "Phil sighed putting down the kid.

"Good. Bye!"Robin called as he jumped onto the Tony's back signalling the man to fly off.

* * *

Batman sighed heavily through his nose when the zetas died down after Tony and Robin flew off.

"You're kid is going to get my kid killed, "Batman told Fury.

"Is there a better way to die?"the one-eyed man asked jokingly. Nick turned to the side only to come face to face with an astonished Wally.

"Nick. Fury, "Wally breathed, his hands rubbing the African American's face slowly, Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Get your hands off me before I blast you so full of bullets that you crap silverware, "Nick growled, Wally quickly dashed behind Conner.

"I like this guy, "Artemis smirked.

"Artemis be nice, "M'gann hissed.

"Artemis is it?"Hawkeye asked, inching closer. Artemis quickly stood taller and straightened her shoulders.

"Yes sir, this team's resident archer, "she said proudly.

"Cool, let's take a look at your arrows, "Hawkeye said moving to behind her and grabbing one of her arrows he held it up close to his face, tilting it occasionally. "A little off, but other than that it's a fine piece, "Clint said putting the arrow back.

"That means a lot coming from you Hawkeye, Clint, sir, "Artemis grinned.

"Brown nose!"Wally called. Before Artemis could retort Black Widow put a hand to her ear.

"Yes Tony?"she asked in an exasperated tone.

Silence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?!"the arachno named woman cried.

Silence.

"ANTHONY STARK WHEN I GET TO YOU, YOU ARE DEADER THAN A HUMAN WITHOUT THEIR HEAD!"Widow cried before switching off her comm. unit.

"Stark lost my son?"Batman growled.

"We'll find him, "Fury assured.

"No way, we're going to the Hellicarrier!"Wally shouted.

"Hell no. You kids are not allowed near my ship even if the Universe depended on it, "Fury said. "I've heard of your 'covert' missions and I do not want that happening to my ship."

The team visibly shrank back.

"Don't be to hard on them Nick, "Bruce Banner commented. Nick just nodded and started towards the with the remaining Avengers following.

"If you ask me, they are unworthy of Robin, "Loki muttered to Thor, but only Superboy could hear.

"Indeed, Robin could be on the Avengers if he wanted, "Thor agreed. Superboy tensed.

The zetas sounded their leave.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	47. How Robin Left

**Warning: Brief OC and language.**

Robin strided through the mountain, eternally gratefully it was empty, and threw open his door. Placing a satellite phone to his ear as he began to throw things into a bag.

"Hey Sam, "the seventeen-year-old greeted when the other end answered.

"Hey Rob, what's up?"Sam asked.

"I need to disappear, "Robin grunted throwing some clothes into a large black duffle bag. In Madison, Wisconsin a sixteen-year-old dirty blonde, green eyed, girl hopped into the large chair in front of her many computer monitors in her mansion.

"On it, "she told him, typing rapidly. "Why do you need to disappear?"

"I"m going solo, Bats and I had a fight. He tried to take Robin from me, I won't let that happen, "Dick said forcing in more clothes.

Sam nodded, "Alright got your location. You're gonna leave, go straight to Star City Airport. From there you'll find a guy in a purple jumpsuit, tell him I sent you and he'll lead you to five jets. Take the blue one, the pilot will take you to Chicago. From there you find a man in an orange jump suit, he'll lead you to three cars. Take the green one. A driver will drive you to an abandoned warehouse in Jump City, inside is a duffel bag with exactly 12.8 billion dollars, necessities to make fake I.D's, and a snack in case you're hungry. I'll take care of anything involving you on a computer including de-activating any tracking chips on you, "Sam said, typing rapidly.

Silence.

"You got all that sweetie?"she asked.

"Yeah...thanks Sam I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my computer girl, "Robin said after a moment.

"Probably be seven feet under with maggots eating through your skull, "Sam smirked.

"Haha, "Robin laughed sarcastically. "But seriously Sam, you're better than the best. I'll talk to you soon."

"Better Richard, Sam signing off, "with that the computer genius hung up the phone before tossing it in the incinerator.

For the first time that night Dick smiled as he hefted two large bags onto his shoulders and typed the coordinates into the zetas control panel, taking one last look around he stepped into the light and was gone with one last sound.

Recognized Robin 01


	48. Roy's Favorite Memory

Fifteen-year-old Roy and thirteen-year-old Wally walked into the cave, holding several grocery bags. Eleven-year-old Robin looked at them from the couch, a paused movie on the screen.

"Scoot over bird boy, show your elders some respect, "Wally commanded sitting next to Dick. Robin stuck his tongue out at him and hit him in the face with a piece of popcorn.

"You scoot Baby Flash, "robin taunted taking the grocery bag form him and looking inside. "Did you get licorice?"

"No, nobody likes licorice. It's made of dirt, "Wally said looking disgusted.

"Are you kidding? Licorice is amazing. The perfect movie food, right up there with popcorn, "Robin lectured.

"Popcorn?!"Wally cried.

"Yeah, it's like little chewy pieces of heaven, "Robin responded taking a handful of the cooked maze and stuffing it in his mouth.

"You're crazy, "Wally stated.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Peanut-Butter-and-Jelly-Sandwich?"Robin questioned.

"Hey, I stand by that sandwich!"Wally defended.

"It's disgusting, "Robin mimicked in a high voice.

"I don't sound like that!"Wally said, giving Robin a light shove.

"Yes you do, "Robin chortled.

"That's it!"Wally shouted tackling the young boy and began to tickle him.

"No-hahahah-thats-hahahahaha, "Robin failed to get out.

"Say the sandwich is good, say it!"Wally demanded.

"It's-hahahaha-good-hahaha, "Robin laughed. Wally ceased his tickling.

"There's a good bird, "Wally chuckled, throwing Robin over his shoulder.

"Just start the movie Flash JR, "Robin laughed.

Roy smiled at the memory, looking now at Nightwing and Kid Flash as they wrestled on the sand of the beach. Pulling out a small camera he called to them.

"Hey guys, picture!"he shouted. The two stopped instantly and joined Roy.

Dick got on his right and pulled his cheeks apart with his fingers, tongue sticking out and eyes crossed. While Wally on his left pushed his cheeks together, lips pouting, also doing crossed eyes. Roy, in the middle, rolled his eyes as he took the picture.

Back in his room, he slipped the photo into the frame and set it next to his favorite memory with the three doing the same thing except his favorite was younger.


	49. Homefront

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin stood near the zetas. Robin trying to warm up in a thick black blanket and Kaldur chugging down a water bottle when the zetas suddenly sounded. Strong arms knocked the bottle form Kaldur as they pulled the three into a large bear hug.

"Oh God, "Roy breathed in relief, nuzzling Robin's dark hair. "Black Canary told me you were fine, but I-I had to see for myself. Oh thank the Lord you're okay."

"We are fine Red Arrow, Artemis saved us, "Kaldur informed.

"I couldn't give a flying pink unicorn who saved you, just as long as you're safe,"Roy told him, pulling the three closer. Flash smiled and as much as he hated to break this up, Iris would kill him if Wally was home late.

"Come on Kid, we better get going, "Flash told the red head, placing a hand on his shoulder. Wally nodded, giving Roy one last hug before dashing off into the zetas with his uncle.

"Kaldur'ahm, let us return to Atlantis, "Orin called to his protege.

"Yes, my king, "Kaldur told him. Giving Roy's shoulder a touch he walked out with his mentor.

"You don't look so good baby bird, "Roy frowned feeling Robin's forehead.

"Yeah, well, nearly being drowned can do that, "Robin smirked, swaying slightly. Batman glided behind his protege.

"Ready?"he asked Robin. Robin quickly hugged Roy tight before turning to his mentor. Giving a little pout he raised his arms to him. Batman sighed and scooped him up but Robin swung around till he was piggy-back style.

"This was totally diasterous...heavy on the dis. Sorry for the trouble, "Robin mumbled into Batman's cape.

"You did very well, I'm feeling the 'aster', "Batman praised.

"Heh, "Robin smirked.

* * *

Artemis trudged to the zetas, ready to go home when Roy caught her wrist. she turned and was shocked by the happiness mixed with sadness on his face.

"Thank you so, so, so much. I don't know what I would have done if ANYTHING had happened to them. I don't know how I could EVER hope to repay you, "Roy told her.

"You could start by trusting me, "she suggested, Roy grinned.

"Don't push your luck."


	50. Patrol

"I hate you so much Kidd, "Artemis muttered shaking her head.

"Hey this wasn't my idea!"Wally cried.

"Yes, it was, "Superboy growled, weak form the kryptonite on his chest.

"Would you kids shut up?!"one of the thousands of men with guns in the room cried, Wally smirked. His jade eyes flitting to the rafters faster than anyone could see.

"Oh what are we annoying you?"Wally teased earning incredulous looks from his team mates.

"Yes! Now shut up, "another hissed.

"Yeah Kid, you really should shut up, "Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying, there's more bad smell in here than a gym locker filled with fat men after a workout, "Wally shrugged.

"You trying to die kid?"a man asked, annoyed beyond belief.

"Nope, "Wally said, an evil smirk sending chills down the sines of those who could see it. Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the warehouse blew u. "Just waiting for the cavalierly, "he grinned.

Robin quickly jumped as a man rushed at him, thrusting his hands behind him like a ninja he began to urn across the heads of the men in the room. Occasionally having to do a few flips to avoid hands that grabbed at him. Landing in front of the team he began to fight off the many who came at him.

"I-groin kick, face elbow, man out cold-"you guys"-exploding disks taking out five-"went on patrol-"bird-a-rang to the face of six-"in my city-"kick to the face, then stomach, he's out-"without me-"splits over a rushing one, kicking him in the back of the head-"or Batman."

Suddenly Robin threw down an arsenal of smoke bombs, clouding everyone's vision. Craning his neck he threw exploding dicks at the ceiling, right when it exploded open a six ropes dropped down. Robin quickly tied his team to five, then grabbed his own. Giving it a yank he waved down to the men as Batman piloted the Batchopper away from the warehouse.

As the team swung around while flying Robin grinned at them.

"What did we learn?"he crooned.

"Never patrol without a Bat in their own city, "Wally grumbled.

"Exactly, "Robin smirked, swinging over and tapping Kid in the center of his forehead.


	51. Starfires Death

"So after this-"punch to the face-"I was thinking"-kick across the face-"we should get some dinner, "Nightwing grinned to Starfire who blasted another goon with her green energy bolts.

"You are quite the charmer, "Starfire smirked punching a guy who got to close. "Asking a girl out in the middle of a fight."

"One of my many powers, "Nightwing grinned scattering explosive bat-a-rangs into the pillars holding up the building and taking out a good amount of men but also causing the heavy catwalk above to become unstable, its wires snapping.

"Oh ple-LOOK OUT!"Starfire screamed flying forward and pushing her boyfriend away just as the catwalks last wire snapped and fell right where he was.

Right where Starfire is.

The fall caused the last of the goons to be knocked out, making dust from the ground rise up and making it impossible to see.

"KORY!"Nightwing screeched jumping to his feet despite the pain in his side. "Kory? Kory? STARFIRE?!"he shouted moving through the dust.

"Oh no, "Kid Flash's voice sounded, turning towards the source he saw him, Conner, M'gann, and Batgirl standing in front of where he was. Forcing his way through their un-moving bodies he froze. The catwalk covered her entire lower body and left arm, her right arm bent by her head. Her red to yellow hair splayed out, some strands covering her smooth orange face. Her green on green eyes closed.

"Move it, "he demanded, Superboy complied and hefted the walk off the alien quickly. Dropping to is knees beside her the hero gently lefted her up and cradled her in his strong arms.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?"M'gann asked quietly.

"It wouldn't matter, "Superboy answered.

"Star, please...wake up, "Nightwing urged giving the body a slight shake. The aliens eyes opened a crack and, despite her pain, Starfire smiled. "Star! It's okay, you'e going to be fine!"

"You-cough cough-never could...lie to me, "Starfire said in a broken voice. Turning to KF she told him sweetly. "Take care...of him."

Kid Flash nodded firmly.

"Star please don't do this!"Nightwing begged, tears falling under his mask and hitting the ground hard.

"Be...strong my love-cough cough-. I...love...you...,"the green on green eyes slid close as the strong heart gave one last thump then stopped. A low breath escaped the soft lips and the body went limp in his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, "Nightwing tittered. "Please Kory, please don't leave, "realizing it was pointless he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you too baby, forever and a day."

Nightwing broke down into fitful sobs, his body heaving with every breath he took.

* * *

Nightwing stood tall as Mal went up and pressed the button, the holographic statue coming to life upon touch. She smiled in the statue, she always smiled. When Dick once asked her why she said it was because not a lot of people did it, and that always made him smile. Her red to yellow fire hair wrapped around her slightly, seeming as though it was made of fire. As a joke Nightwing would sometimes touch then screech out saying he was burned.

"I'm so sorry Wing, "Roy said, a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...everyone is, "Nightwing answered bitterly.

"I don't...understand, "Roy said slowly.

"How would you? You still have your girlfriend. Mine is dead because I was stupid, I wasn't paying attention. Ad now she's gone, "Nightwing growled.

"Nightwing stop it!"Roy ordered firmly.

"Just...leave me alone, "Nightwing growled, Roy shook his head and left only to be replaced with another red head.

"He's right you know, it wasn't your fault, "Wally said.

"It should have been me. She didn't deserve this! She was the most amazing person ever and now, because of me, she's gone! And she isn't. Coming. Back!"Nightwing bellowed. "Her, my parents, Jason, Terra! All of them! All because I was a stupid, immature, sidekick!"

"And I know you wish they weren't-"Wally started.

"Wish? Wish?! WISH!"Nightwing screamed, tears falling from under his glasses. "You're right I do wish! I wish I hadn't been so stupid! I wish I hadn't thrown those explosives! I wish I was faster to find Jason! I wish I could have caught my parents! I wish I had helped Terra sooner!" reaching into his pocket he pulled out a large diamond ring on a gold holder. "I wish I hadn't spent money on this ring when all she did was leave me!"he threw the ring onto Wally's chest but it just bounced off harmlessly. "I wish! I wish! I wish! I wish!"

Falling to his knees he breathed in and out hard. Wally knelt next to him.

"I wish I could just have ten more seconds with all of them, "Nightwing finished, he looked up at Wally. "Is that to much to wish for?"

"No baby bro, not at all, "Wally said pulling him into a hug.


End file.
